A fraud and a big snake
by HyperactivePJOfangirl
Summary: Harriet and Harry are back, with their friends are off to another year at Hogwarts, but this time there's a self-absorbed way too smiley teacher and a fifteen year old memory. But when a friend hates her and the get petrified, will Harriet keep her lid on? Will Lockhart get what's coming to him? Will Ginny live?
1. Chapter 1

**Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Second year at Hogwarts, de de de de. I do not own Harry Potter, or Percy Jackson. I'm ganna go find a dark corner to sit and cry in now. **

Chapter 1- Gilderoy Lockhart  
Harriet's P.O.V

Harry and I came back to England a month early to look for our Godfathers. We quickly found out that Serius was in Azkaban, for something I'm sure he didn't do. But tracking down Remus Lupin was much harder, even with the help of the Hecate children from camp we didn't find him. "Bolocks." I kicked the bed post of my bed in our room at the Leaky Cauldron. "We could go to Ron's." Harry flopped back onto his bed. "We don't want to be a burden." I sighed. "One more week." Harry grinned at me. "Yeah." I grinned back. There was a knock on the door and a paper memo fluttered in when Harry opened the door. I plucked it out the air and read it. "Ron's downstairs." I said. "Come on then." Harry grinned at the prospect of seeing his best friend, we hadn't seen any of our English friends since the first week of camp, Hermione was off to France and the Weasley's were wanted at home by their Mother. We raced down the stairs and arrived in the bar. "Harriet! Harry!" Ron yelled as he spotted us. "Hay." I grinned as Ron hugged me and Harry. "Ahoy there fellow twins!" Fred called across the pub. "We see you have returned from your travels." George said in a mock posh voice. "Fred! George!" A plump woman with red hair and Ron's blue eyes cried out. "Come on Mum!" Fred groaned. "Killjoy." George muttered. I laughed and ran to hug the twins. "What did you learn in America?" Fred asked as Harry and I sat down. "How to kick your ass." I grinned. "Pht, you didn't need any help with that." Ron grinned. "Well then, we learnt how to beat monsters so bad they'll be to scared to back to the mortal world." Harry and I highfived. "What on earth is going on?" Mrs Weasley asked. "Inside joke." Harry grinned. "How long have you been in England?" Ron asked as we ordered breakfast. "About a month." I shrugged. "You could have told us." Fred sighed. "We were looking for our Godfathers." Harry said. "We know where Seruis is but we can't exactly break him out of Azkaban. And we can't find Remus." I poked at my waffles. "We tried everything we could think of." Harry sighed. "At least you tried." George pointed out. "I guess." I said. "Do you have your school things?" Mrs Weasley interrupted. "No, we arrived last night." Harry shock his head. "We can get everything together." Ron said happily. "Yeah, I really need some new robes. Last years are too small." I said getting up. "You can come with Ginny and I." Mrs Weasley smiled. "Thanks Mrs Weasley." I smiled. "Call me Molly dear." She smiled. "Ok." Then I noticed the twins laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked. "Ginny, worships the ground you walk on." Fred chortled. "I do not!" I shrill voice said from the stairs, Harry an I turned to see an eleven year old girl with the Weasley red hair, freckles and bright brown eyes. "There you are Ginny. Harriet's coming robe shopping with us." Molly Weasley smiled at her daughter. Ginny's eyes fell on me and widened. "Are you ready to go?" Molly turned to me. "Yes, I just need to get some stuff from upstairs." I said. "Right." I slipped past Ginny and found our room. I grabbed my bag and my cloak and ran back down stairs. "I'm ready." I grinned, fastening my cloak and slinging my bag over my shoulder. "Do you have your list?" Molly asked. "Yes." I nodded. "Let's go. See you boys later." Molly waved. "Don't get Harry into trouble!" I yelled over my shoulder. "That's your job!" Fred yelled back. "Exactly!" I grinned. "See ya!" Ron waved. "Bye!" I jogged after Molly and Ginny. "So Harriet, what did Fred mean when he said you'd been to America?" Molly asked. "Did you go with your relatives?" I snorted. "No, I haven't my Aunt and Uncle since my birthday last year." I shrugged. "I went with Harry to a summer camp."  
"Why would you do that?"  
"Their summer camps are better." I shrugged. Molly Weasley gave me a look but didn't say anything. "Hello dears." Madam Malkins smiled at us from behind the counter. "Hogwarts?" She asked Ginny, who nodded shyly from behind her mothers back. "Hop onto a stool in that room and I'll be with you in a moment. What can I do for you?" She asked me. "Can you resize these for me? I got then last year and now I've grown." I pulled my uniform from my bag. "Of corse. Cordelia!" The assistant from last year appeared. I jumped up onto the stool next to Ginny and held out my arms. "Is Hogwarts fun?" Ginny asked quietly. "Yeah, if you take out the homework." I grinned. "School's always going to have homework." Ginny sighed. "Well, it's easier when you can read English properly." I said. "What'd you mean?" Ginny looked confused. "I'm dyslexic, I can't read or write English properly. The letters get mixed up." I explained. "Oh." She said, we fell into a pleasant silence until Cordelia patted me on the arm and said. "You're done dear." I stepped off the stool. "I'll wait for you with your Mum ok?" I smiled at Ginny. "Ok." She nodded enthusiastically. I went back into the front of the shop. "Hello Molly." I smiled. "Hello again Harriet, how's Ginny doing?" She asked as I sat down. "She's fine." I relied. "I hope the boys haven't done anything stupid." I said. "Don't worry dear. Arthur will look after them." I frowned. "Who's Arthur?" Molly looked shocked. "My husband."  
"Ooh. Sorry I didn't know." I said sheepishly. "It's ok dear." Molly said. Ginny came back at that point. "Hello dear." Molly said. "Hay Mum." Ginny grinned. "That's 14 galleons. For the new robes." Madam Malkins smiled at Mrs Weasley, how sighed heavily and opened her handbag. She began to count out Sickles. "Don't." I laid a hand on her wrist. "I'll pay." I pulled out my own bulging money bag. "I can't let you." Molly protested. I smiled at her. "Think of it as an early Christmas present." I paid for both mine and Ginny's robes. "Did you hear? Gilderoy Lockhart is signing his books today at Flourish and Blotts?" The witch behind the counter asked Molly. "Yes." She said proudly. "We'll be seeing him in a moment. Come along grils." Molly left the shop woth a sweep of her robes. "Come on." I handed Ginny her robes and we ran after Molly Weasely. When we arrived at the books shop witches where lined up past other shops, I spotted Harry, Ron, Feed, George and Hermione near the door. "'MIONE!" I yelled over the crowd. She turned and waved us over. "Hay, you ok?" She asked when we squeezed past people. "Yeah, you?" She nodded happily. "Why you cheerful?" I asked as the queue moved forward. "Lockhart." Ron muttered angrily. "You're not going to fall for him as well?" Fred asked hopefully. "Why would I?" I asked. "There he is!" Hermione squealed. I turned to look at the man, he had blond hair and blue eyes and over white teeth. He was dressed in light purple robes and a silver embroidered waistcoat. "Get me a bucket." I retched. "Finally! A female who hates him!" Fred laughed. "He looks _real_ creepy." I said and highfived the boys. "Amen to that sister." Harry grinned. "I wonder what Thalia would do if she saw him?" I giggled. Harry snorted then burst out laughing. Lockhart lifted his head and spotted us. "No way!" He said. "We're screwed. Move." I began to push Harry towards the door but someone picked us up and guided us to Lockhart. "It is!" Lockhart looked _really_ pleased. "It's Harry and Harriet Potter. The children who lived!" The crowd burst into applause. "Help." I muttered to Harry. "I don't thin even the God's can help us now." Harry hissed in my ear. "Shit." I growled as Lockhart gathered us in his arms. "Smile. We'll make the front page." He wicked at me. "Fuck off." I muttered, I don't think he heard, shame. The light flashed and I felt Lockhart's hand moving off my shoulder, I grabbed his wrist and judo flipped him over my shoulder, crashing him into the book table in front of us. My dagger was in my hand and at his throat before anyone could do anything. "If you _ever _try and do that again, well, I think we both know where this'll go. I don't think any of your fans would be pleased if you were cordless. Go it?" He nodded mutely. "Good." I smiled and tucked my dagger into my cloak. I gathered up the books I needed and paid. "I'll meet you outside." I said to Harry, shrugging off the death glares I was getting.

Mrs Weasely and Hermione didn't talk to me when we all met up in the Leaky Cauldron. "What's up with your Mum?" I asked Ron as I tucked into a large slice a chicken pie. "She's a Lockhart fan. She has _all _his books." Fred sighed and shook his head. "Drives dad and us nuts." George said. "He's an idiot and a creep." I said angrily. "Duh, otherwise you wouldn't have flipped him." Harry grinned. "When dad hears what you did he'll probably ask you to come _live_ with us." Ginny said grinning. "I wouldn't mind." I grinned back. "Nether would I." Fred whispered, but I don't think anyone but me heard him. I blushed and focused my attention to my pie. "Oh look, here come's the creep." Harry said, pointing to the door where Lockhart was standing. "Hide me." I muttered and Harry passed me his invisibility cloak. "Thanks." I said. "Anytime." Harry said then quickly returned to his meal, I slipped my plate under the cloak and nibbled at my pie. "Have you seen Miss Potter?" Lockhart's assistant asked primly. "No." My friends shook their heads. "Why do you want my sister?" Harry asked. "She need's to apologise." The assistant said. My friends exchanged looks and burst out laughing. "You want Harriet."

"To say sorry?"

"To that creep." Fred and George said, laughing. "I think he's right." Hermione appeared from behind the assistant. "Harriet disrespected a remarkable and well know man and probably ruined his reputation." I think steam was coming out my ears, I threw off the cloak and glared at my 'best friend' "His head's big enough with out the help of his adoring fans." I growled. "He's made some outstanding discoveries!" Hermione yelled. "He's a creep!" I yelled back. "He's amazing!"

"ύπαγε γαμηθείναι!" I bellowed and pushed past and stopped next to Lockhart. " ΡΩΠΟΠΕΡΠΕΡΗΘΡΑΣ." I spat and stompped up to our room, I could hear Harry laughing from down stairs. I sighed and flopped onto my bed. "How could she?" I curled up into a ball with my cat head pillow to my chest and started to cry


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The burrow

Harriet's P.O.V

It was Saturday morning and I was in the back garden of The Burrow slicing up the practice dummies I'd conjured. "What did the immobile straw dummies ever do to you?" Fred appeared next to me with a plate of toast, sausages, bacon and eggs. I shrugged and sat on the dewy grass, taking the plate. "Thanks. I swear if your mother gives me another dirty I am going to scream." Fred laughed and starched out on the grass next to me. "Well, you did judo flip her favourite person of all time." He said. "He was trying to _touch_ me." I insisted, Fred's face flashed with anger then he said calmly. "Next time I see him remind me to kick him in the nuts." I giggled. "Will do." He grinned and then glanced at my untouched plate. "You better eat up. Even if Mum hats you, she doesn't want to starve you." I nodded and started on the toast. "At least he wont be at school." Fred pointed out. "Yeah, although I do wonder who the new defence teacher will be. I hope we have someone good this year, or at least someone _not _harbouring Voldemort." Fred flinched. "I hate it when you say you-know-who's name." Fred said. "It's just a name." I shrugged. "I guess, but it's a scary name."

"Any name can be scary if it has a bad person attached to it."

"I don't think Bob could be a scary name."

"Depends on the person."

"There really is _no _point in arguing with you."

"Harry warned you." I grinned putting aside my empty plate and starching out next to him. "Yeah he did." Fred grinned at me. "Good. I'm glad one of us has some sense. Hay look, that cloud looks like Zoe." I pointed. "And that one looks like Errol." We spent a few happy hours cloud spotting, before Mrs Weasely called Fred inside. "Well, this better be good." Fred stood up and yawed. "Why do you think she wants you?" I asked as I gathered up my sword and plate. "Probably found mine and George's experiments." He shrugged and helped me up. "Why where you experimenting?" I asked as we made our way back to house. "We want to open a joke shop." Fred grinned. "I can't imagine you doing anything else." I grinned back. "Good. I don't wanna do anything else. What do you want to do?" He asked as I opened the kitchen door. I shrugged. "Depends on how long I live, probably a teacher." I shrugged. "Can't see you doing that." Fred laughed. "Depends on what I'm teaching." I laughed, the door opened and Mrs Weasely came in, dragging George behind her. "Fred! I just found this in your bedroom!" She shook several pages at Fred. Even though the twins were taller the her, Mrs Weasely seemed to tower over the two boys. I mouthed good luck to them and slipped up stairs. "Ginny, can I come in?" I knocked on her door. "Sure, it's your room too at the moment." Ginny called. I opened the door and took in the spotless room. "How do you keep this place to tidy?" I grinned. "With you around? I have know idea." Ginny laughed as I bundled my uniform into my trunk. "Do you have everything?" Ginny asked as she packed the glossy Lockhart books. "I think so." I said, gingerly picking up my own Lockhart books, and shoving them in my trunk. "I hate Lockhart." I growled. "I'm not surprised." Ginny grimaced. I noticed her pick up slim back book and quickly slip it into her backpack. "Is someone keeping a diary?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her. "Maybe." Ginny muttered. "It's ok, just so long as it doesn't write back." I grinned at her, she looked slightly alarmed. "It's doesn't write back, does it?" I asked. "What would you do if I said yes?" She asked worriedly. "Tell you to chuck it out, one thing I have learnt over the summer is don't trust something that where it's come from." Ginny looked slightly depressed. "I found it in one of my books, I thought someone had left it in there." She looked close to tears. "Can I see it?" I asked kindly. Ginny shook her head. "Ok, just don't put your trust in it." I said then closed my trunk. "LUNCH!" Mrs Weasely yelled up the stairs. "Come on. Let's go." I grinned. "I'm hungry." Ginny grinned back, her shyness temporarily forgotten. "You're _always _hungry." I shrugged and followed her down stairs. Mrs Weasely and Hermione gave me dirty looks when I entered, I sighed and grabbed a plate. Pilling it with food I turned to Mr Weasely. "Can I sit outside, the atmosphere in here is, frosty." I glanced at the two Lockhart fans. "Of corse." Mr Weasely smiled sadly at me. "Thanks." I muttered and exited via the back door. I sat on the grass and looked dejectedly at my food. The bushes rustled, I ignored it, probably a garden gnome, I nibbled at the edge of a sandwich but it turned to dust in my mouth. The bushes rustled again and a pair of big green eyes appeared in the leaves. "Who's there?" I called out, reaching for my dagger. "Don't hurt me." A voice squeaked. "I won't if you show yourself." A tiny creature in a dirty pillow case with massive eyes and pointy ears rolled out the bush. "What _are_ you?" I asked. "I'm Dobby, the house elf."

"Ok, what are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you not to go to Hogwarts this year, or your brother." Dobby said quickly. "Why?"

"Something bad is going to happen."

"Voldemort." Dobby shook his head, his ears flapping. "No Miss."

"Really?" I asked sarcastically. "What else am I meant to do? Stay here? Go back to America? I can't Hogwarts is my home, my life, I cant abandon it if something's going to happen." Dobby's eyes glistened. "So brave, so noble. But Miss _must_ not go, something terrible will happen." I glared at the little house elf. "No, I _will _go to Hogwarts, _no one _can stop me." Dobby disappeared with a crack as the grass crunched behind me. "Hay Sis." Harry sat on the grass next to me. "Hay." I mumbled. "You ok?"

"Fine."

"Come on Harriet, you know I know you better then that."

"It's just, I thought Hermione was a better friend than _this_! After what we went through last. And now she fawning over some idiot!" I burst into tears, Harry lent over and gave me a hug. "Shhh, it's ok, I understand. You still have me, and Fred and George and Ron and Ginny and Neville and Annabeth and Percy and Thalia and all our friends at camp."

"But Hermione I was my _best _friend and I have to share a dorm with her, Harry. I don't think I'll cope." I lent against him. "You'll cope, you're as tough as old boots." Harry ginned. "Boots are strong until they wear out. 'Till someone walks to crumbling." Harry looked at me sadly. "The whole world isn't against you, you know." I nodded. "I know, I just feels that way sometimes." I sighed. "I know Harriet, I know." Harry said, sounding more grown up then twelve. "Don't let them get you down, K?" He said, referring to Hermione and Mrs Weasely. "Well, at lease we're going to Hogwarts soon."

"Year." Harry grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO many favs and follows! YAY DE, DEDE,DADADA. But, not many reviews, _please _review. **

Chapter 3

Harriet's P.O.V 

I ran at the barrier, Harry and Ron right behind me. CRASH! I smashed into the wall and Harry slammed into my back and Ron bulldozed into him. My face made contact with the floor a second later, Zoe mewed and Hedwig screeched. "Just _what _do you three think you're doing?" An angry guard stood over us. I recognised him as Henry from the Hermes cabin. "What does it look like Hen?" I glowered, clambering to my feet. "Harriet! Harry!" He grinned. "Who's your friend?"

"Ron." Harry said, righting Hedwig's cage. "What are you doing?" He raised an eyebrow. "School." I muttered, wiping blood from a new cut on my forehead. "Ah. I better make a good show of throwing you out or my boss will have my head."

Fred's P.O.V 

The train moved off and the other three still hadn't come through the barrier. "I wonder if something's happened to them." Neville said worriedly. "Knowing those three, something probably has." Luna grinned. "I hope they get to school ok." Ginny said. "I'm sure they'll be fine." I said, trying to reassure the whole compartment. We fell in to silence for a _long _time. When the trolley came round I remembered last year, when Harriet had devoured almost every chocolate frog she brought. We changed into our uniform and Luna said. "If they didn't get the train then Harry can fly and Harriet has Hero." I nodded. "Yeah. I guess." George said, we lapsed into silence again. Then a flash of gold shot passed the window. Someone whooped in joy. "Ron! I told you to hold on! Harry can't catch you every time." Harriet's voice called from outside. "Jeez."

"Do you want to die?"

"No."

"Then shut up and hold on." We rushed to the window and saw Harriet and Ron ridding a golden Pegasus and Harry riding the winds next to them. "GUYS!" Luna yelled out the window. "Luna!" Harriet turned Hero towards the window. "We couldn't get through the barrier." Harry said. "So we came up with an alternative." Harriet grinned. "That you did. Well done." I grinned. "How long until the train stops?" Harry asked. "About, half and hour." Neville said. "Ok, see you then. Hero, up." The three shot into the clouds. "See you in a bit." Harry waved and whizzed after them.

All the first years had been sorted and Dumbledore was doing some announcements, something about Biting Kettle's being banned. Just as the food appeared the massive window above the teachers shattered and a golden horse fell to the stone floor. It was Hero. "Shit." Harry appeared in the window. "Shit shit shit." He landed and started to hull Hero up who shimmered and disappeared. Ron and Harriet lay still on the cold stone floor in front of the teachers, blood trickled from a cut on Harriet's forehead. The whole hall was silent. Dumbledore stood. "Mr Potter, what happened?" Harry didn't answer, he glanced round the hall, spotted Lockhart at the teachers table and glared at Dumbledore. "None of your business, right now I think medical attention is needed." Dumbledore nodded to Madam Pomphry and she took the three away. "On with the feast." Dumbledore forced a smile. I shrugged at George and piled my plate high.

We stayed up late that night waiting form them to come up to the common room. When they finally got back , Harry was looking pissed, Ron kinda annoyed and Harriet was rubbing her new stitches. "I wish Madam Pomphry would've let my have some nectar." She grumbled slouching on the sofa. "At least you don't have detention with Mr I'm So Perfect." Harry flopped next to his sister. "No, I have it with Snape." Harriet grinned. "And I'm cleaning the fucking trophy room." Ron sat on the floor. "Sad luck little brother." George grinned. "Where's Hermione?" Harriet asked, pulling the cork of and vile of gold liquid. "In bad." Neville said, Harriet sighed. "Why I am not surprised?" Harriet looked really sad. "Hay, she'll get over it." I grinned. "Maybe. But the guy's gotta slip up sometime. I can't believe Dumbledore _hired _him." Harriet twirled one of daggers through her fingers. "You can always gut him if he get's to close." Harry yawned. "I'm off to bed. Anyone coming?" Ron was already snoring in a armchair. "Oh yay." Harry grabbed my brothers ankles and pulled. Ron fell to the floor with a thump and carried on snoring. Harriet giggled. "Need some help?" George stood up. "Please." Harry nodded, George grabbed Ron's arms and helped Harry carry him to bed. "Think he'll wake up 'till breakfast?" Harriet giggled. "No." I snorted. "Think we'll have a quiet year?"

"No."

"Think Lockhart will actually _teach_ us anything?"

"No, except how to curl our hair."

"Or how to blind people with our teeth."

"Or how to be an idiot." We went on like that for a while, in the end we where laughing so hard we could barely breath. "We probably should go to bed." Harriet said finally. "Probably, it _is _1.30." I said looking at my watch. "Holy Hephaestus. We're so dead." Harriet grinned at me. "See you in the morning if we're not zombies." I chuckled. "I thought you have to be dead to be a zombie."

"Details, but I do know one thing abut zombies."

"What?"

"They are fun to kill." And with the Harriet turned and headed to bed, leaving me to wonder what she meant. After deciding to ask in the morning, I too went to bed.

Harriet's P.O.V 

When I woke up in the morning, Apollo still hadn't come up. As I kicked off my golden covers and pulled back my hangings, I glanced over at my ex-best friend's bed. Hermione hadn't been in the same compartment as the others yesterday and she hadn't waited up for us, it was clear. She hated me. I slipped out the dorm, my slipper boots dragging. The common room was empty and the fat lady was asleep was I silently exited the warm room. I was lost in though as I made my way down to the Great Hall. I didn't even notice when Harry said good morning, but I did notice when Lockhart winked at me from the teachers table. I gave him the view of my middle finger and flomped next to my brother. "What's wrong?" Harry asked, shoving a plate of food in front of me. "My life." I muttered, poking the breakfast articles with a fork. "It can't be _that _bad." Neville said. "It is."

"How?"

"Well, my best friend hates me, Mr Shiny Teeth over there seems to love me, my other brother is in America and is on the brink of war, Voldemort is still alive, Dumbledore employed Lockhart, I can't find my own godfather, frankly Neville. My life is a mountain of Centaur shit." I sighed and pushed my untouched plate away. "I'm going to get changed." I stood up and left the hall. The common room had a few sleepy soles when I finally reached it. Hermione pushed past me on her way to the portrait hole. "You ok?" George asked as he and Fred passed. I shrugged and made my way up to my dorm. By the time I'd had a shower, washed my hair and got changed into my uniform it was time for lessons, and oh joy oh joy. Defence Against the Dark Arts was first.


	4. Chapter 4

**weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Happy mode happy mode. **

Chapter 4

Harriet's P.O.V 

Every single girl in the class fought to get a seat at the front of the class. Surprisingly, Hermione won. I just sat at the back with Harry, Ron, Dean and Shamus, enjoying the spectacular cat fight. "If you were in there, they'd have more then a few scratches." Ron grinned. "Don't I know it." I laughed. Just then Gilderoy Lockhart himself swept into the classroom in deep pink robes. "Settle down girls." He laughed. When they _eventually _did Lockhart handed round a bunch of quiz sheets. "Ok, so I've been told that you guy's are _very _behind, so I've composed a little quiz to see how many of you have read my books. Start." I took one look at the said quiz, flipped it over and started doodling all the ways I was going to inflict pain/kill Lockhart. I signed it with a flourish and handed it back. "Miss Potter, these questions don't seem to be answered."

"Why don't you flip it over and you'll see what I've been doing for the last, ten minuets." I smile sweetly, Lockhart flips it over and is eyes widen until the fill his whole head. Without saying another word he turned and collected the rest of the sheets. Hermione got full marks, what a surprise. Then Lockhart brought out a covered bird cage that was rattling. "I've decided to give you some, shall we say, on the job training. No one scream now, they don't like the noise." He whipped the cover off to reveal about twenty evil looking blue creatures about the size of my hand. Shamus snorted with laughter but Lockhart took it as a scream. "Quite terrify aren't they?" He smiled brightly and unlatched the cage. Pandemonium erupted. Books where everywhere, pages fluted around like little birds, Lockhart yelled a spell that didn't work and his wand was throw out the window. "HARRY!" I yelled over the racket as Lockhart ran out the classroom followed the rest of the class. "DO SOMETHING!"

"WHAT CAN _I_ DO?"

"THEY FLY!" Realisation hit Harry like a brick. He raised his hands and the pixies froze, struggling against the now rock hard air, Harry guided them into their cage, Ron slammed the door and did the latch. The pixies rattled the cage. "That man has _no _idea _what _he's don't." I said, flicking my wand to fix the desks. "That much is obvious." Ron agreed looking at his spellotaped wand. "I am _so _not next time." I said, gathering all the ripped pages with my wand and returning them to the right books. "You _have _to!" Hermione insisted, fixing a picture of our teacher. "Not if they can't find me. And I _refuse _to be 'taught' by that _mushy brained _excuse for a person." I said angrily. "He made _one _mistake!"

"With everything he's supposedly done he should have know what was going to happen!"

"You're just JELLOUS of him for getting all your attention!" Harry and Ron gasped. "I thought you where my friend." I felt tears gather at the corners of my eyes. "It thought you new me." I sniffed. "But I guess you don't. You think I _asked _for my parents to be killed? You think I _want _Voldemort to want me dead? You think I _like _the fact that people ogle over me and Harry because we stopped the guy when we where a year old? I thought you understood Hermione, but I guess, you're just another person who wanted a piece of fame and now that someone more famous has come along, you just leave." I turned and left, tear falling down my cheeks.

Fred's P.O.V 

Harriet didn't turn up for Herbology or lunch, of Transfiguration, or dinner. She just disappeared. Parvati told us she wasn't in her dorm and she defiantly wasn't in the common room. George and I checked the kitchens but she wasn't there. "Have you checked your map?" Neville asked when he got back to the common room from Hagrid. "No, I didn't think of that." Harry pulled the parchment from his pocket and tapped it. Hogwarts spread out in front of us. "She's not on the map!" Ron exclaimed. "The Room of Requirement." Harry said. "Come on." Ron, Neville, Harry, George and I quickly left the common room and made out way to the seventh floor. "We need the place where Harriet is." Harry said, probably feeling pretty stupid talking to a wall. Slowly a large wooden door appeared in front of us. "Should we go in?" We all looked at Neville. "I mean, will she want to talk to us?"

"It's worth a shot." Harry said, pushing open the door. What greeted us was surprising, mainly because it shouldn't have been possible. Harriet was lying on her front on a massive cushion, a whole range of muggle snacks around her. In her hands she was holding a controller which was attached to a bronze box. "Ok team lets do this." She said, that's when I realised she was wearing a strange contraption on her head. "Seaweed Brain, you take on the wolves. No, you can't Percy, just shut up, I'm the teem leader. Anyway, Motors, see if you can fix the ship, Sunshine, go with her and heal any survivors, we do _not _need any more zombies on the lose. Wise Girl and Maimer, guard the civilians, Thing 1 and Thing 2 you're with me. If anybody gets into trouble call in the backup but for now we should be fine, move out. Yes Wise Girl, I _am _meant to be in class and no, i don't care if I get kicked out, now _move _before I feed you to the fucking bears."

"Uh, Harriet." Harry stepped forward. "Harry, I'm busy. Piss off. Thing 1 stop beating up the pixies, they're on our side. Thing 2, get out of that van, we're walking whether you like it or not." Harriet rolled her eyes. "Harriet, it's almost curfew." Ron said. "Don't care. DIE YOU UNDEAD MOTHA FUCKERS!" What ever she was killing was soon gone and she and the other two players moved on. "Harriet, what _are _you doing?" I asked. "Hang on Things 1 and 2, keep moving forward." Harriet removed the contraption. "What did you say?" She asked. "I was wondering what you're doing." I shrugged. Harriet grinned. "I'm playing a video game." Fred looked confused. "Hang on." She put her contraption on again. "Ok guys." She started talking really fast in ancient Greek. Suddenly Percy, Annabeth, Poppy and four kids I didn't recognise appeared on the screen. "Ok, Percy, do you think you can explain to Fred what a T.V is?"

"I'll try. Basically, A T.V is a box, that. Oh jeez, it's really hard to explain. Um, it's kind of like you moving portraits." I nodded. "Ok, I _think _I get it, what's a video game?"

"It's a game you play on the T.V, wanna join in?" Said on the boys, he and the boy next to him were identical, they both had curly brown hair, blue eyes and the same trickster grin as George and I. "Uh sure." I shrugged. "And we'll just ah leave." Ron said, awkwardly walking backwards out the room, quickly followed by the others. "Ok, Fred meets Connor and Travis Stoll, son's of Hermes, and _what ever _they tell you, Travis is a year older, if you ever meet them keep a firm grasp on your valuables. That's Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Aries, tough as shit and she's Nyssa, daughter of Hephaestus, awesome mechanic." She moved along her cushion so I could sit next to her. "Ok guys we're going to teach Mr Rookie here on the job, so lets get to it. Fred you're to need this and this." She handed me a controller and a contraption. "Headphones and a controller." Harriet grinned. "Right, lets get started. Good thing tomorrow's Saturday."


	5. Chapter 5

**Who's seen A Very Potter Musical? I have! **

Chapter 5

Harriet's P.O.V 

I sat up and stretched and punched someone in the nose. "Aw. Harriet, what was that for?" Fred rubbed his nose. "Sorry Fred, I did _not _mean to hit you." Fred grinned. "It's ok."

"Where we here _all _night?" Fred yawned. "I think so."

"Well, we're skewed." I laughed. "Probably. But still, we had fun."

"I _did _tell you killing Zombies was fun." I said, shrinking the T.V. and game station. "Actually I preferred killing the marines." Fred grinned, gathering up all the empty wrappers. "_Really?_ Really Fred." I raised an eyebrow. "Hay, don't judge. I'm pretty sure Percy likes crashing the motorcycles into trees."

"Sounds like him, come on. People'll worried. And knowing peoples minds." I shook my head and opened the door. "Knowing minds what?" Fred looked confused. "Well." I felt my face heat up. "We spent a night, alone, in the same room. And um, we're not dating." Fred went redder then his hair. "Oh. Yeah. _Now_ I see." We walked down the corridor in silence, good thing it was so early and no one was around otherwise that would have been awkward. "Where have_ you two_ been?" The fat lady asked when we reached the portrait hole. "None of your business and if you know what's good for you, you _won't_ mention this to anyone." I glared at her. "Mandrake." Fred said and the portrait swung forward. "Well, good night. Or Morning, is it morning?" I asked. "Yeah, its about seven." Fred looked at his watch. "Jeez, and no one's up yet?" I lent against a wall. "We Gryffindors aren't know to be early risers."

"And it is Saturday. I don't think I've ever seen a Gryffindor up before eight on the weekend."

"It's probably a tradition."

"Probably." I grinned. "Hay, we should do this again sometime."

"What? Stand in the Gryffindor common room talking. I think we do that enough any way."

"No, I meant the video game marathon. Are you free next Friday?"

"Fred Weasely." I stood up strait, one hand on my hip. "Are you asking me out?" Fred went red again. "Well, when you put it like that, I guess I am. Harriet Potter, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Well, I guess I'll have to say yes. And you do realise my brothers will try to kill you?"

"_Try_?" Fred asked. "They'll have to get through me first." I shrugged. "And we both know I could kick both their asses." I grinned. "I'm sure you'll have _no_ difficulty." He laughed. "And they both know it."

"So does Lockhart."

"Oh, that reminds me. You need to kick him in the nuts." I grinned. "I was joking."

"But I'm not."

"You _worry _me." I grinned. "That's ma job, to worry _everybody._"

"Actually, you're job is to get Harry into trouble."

"I have many jobs. One of them is _probably _saving the world."

"Probably." Then was a sudden noise in the corner of the common room, closest to the portrait hole. "Who's there?" I said reaching for my dagger. "Hang on." Fred caught my wrist. "It has to be a Gryffindor. No one else knows our password." Someone sniffed. "It's ok, I won't let her hurt you." A tiny first year boy crept out the shadows, he had an old camera hanging around his neck. "Collin? What are you doing?" Fred asked, now I remember, Harry said something about a kid following him around. "Oliver wouldn't let me on the pitch." Collin sniffed, whipping his nose on his robes. "Why not?" Collin shrugged. "Don't know." Fred grinned. "Well, if he hadn't, I would have forgotten I had Quidditch practice." Collin looked happier. "Really?"

"Really, wanna come down with me. I might be able to persuade Wood to let you watch." Fred held out his hand. "Come on, I don't bite."

"Not today anyway." I grinned. Fred stuck his tongue out at me. "Ignore her, she's just cranky." He pulled Collin to his feet. "I just need to get my robes, hang on." He disappeared up the boys staircase. "And I need to brush my hair, will you be ok by yourself?" Collin nodded. "Ok. See you in a sec." I leapt up the stairs, three at a time. As quietly as I could I slipped into my dorm and shed my rumpled uniform. Quickly I found some clean clothes in my trunk and grabbed my hair brush. Taking just enough time to pull on some over the knee socks and a pair of boots I ran back down to the common room, dragging the brush through my hair. "There you are, I was just about to come up there and drag you out." Fred grinned. "Shup." I glared at him. "Are we going or what?" I asked, pushing open the portrait hole. "Says the one who was late." Fred grinned. I grinned and continued brushing my hair. "You sure have a lot of hair." Collin said. "I know. My mother had red hair, I don't have the heart to cut it." I shrugged, pulling my red curls into two even bunches and tying them with gold ribbons. "Come on, I'll be late." Fred said, tugging out one of my ribbons and running off down the corridor. "Come on Collin." I grinned at the younger boy and charged after Fred. I caught up with him out side the Gryffindor changing room and then crashed into him when he skidded to a halt. We rolled down a short hill and then stopped when someone put a muddy shoe on my back. "Lookie here boys, it's a Gryffindor beater and his little _girlfriend. _I bet he really does beat her." It was Marcus Flint, Slytherin quidditch captain. "Get, off me." I growled. "Aw, look at the sad little kitty." He picked me up by the back of my jumper. "Hay! Let go of her!" Fred tried to tackle Flint but Goyle held him back. "Shall we drown her lit the runt of the litter she is?" The Slytherins cheered. "Go on, I _dare_ you, try and drown me." I giggled. "Look's like Potter's sister has gone crazy, hay Weasely what did you do to our toy?" And with that I kicked my leg backwards, making sure it connected painfully with an unspeakable area, Flint grunted and let go of me. I landed on my feet and raised my fists. "Who want's to fight?" I grinned. The silver and green clad teem burst out laughing. "Just as I thought, you're scared. You're pathetic." Fred grabbed my arm. "Harriet, what are you doing?" He hissed. "I know what I'm doing, no one pushes me around." I hissed back then turned to the Slytherins. "You're a bunch of babies, to stupid to even be able to fight a girl. I doubt you have two brain cells to rub together." The Slytherins stopped laughing. Flint charged at me with his head down but I jumped over him, flipped in the air and kicked him in the ass. "Ok." I cracked my knuckles. "Who's next?" The team looked at me in shock. "Pathetic." I said and turned my back to them. Fred's eyes widened at something behind me and I stepped to the side just as a Slytherin chaser ran at me. He fell on his face and got strait back up, covered in mud. He went to punch me in the face but I caught his meaty fist. "Not a good idea." I smiled at him and punched him in the gut, he fell forward again. "Two down, four to go." I grinned at Fred. Goyle glared at us. "You, pay for that." He grunted like a caveman, with a war like yell he charged at Fred and I. "Jelly legs jinx." Fred had produced his wand from somewhere. Goyle fell to the floor, his legs wiggling. "That work surprisingly well." Fred poked Goyle with his foot. "Don't tease the poor defenceless Slytherin Freddie." I grinned. "Rictusempra!" The other chaser's spell hit Fred like a cannon ball, who promptly doubled up wheezing. I rugby tackled the boy and punched him in the nose, hard. Blood trickled from his nose as he fainted. "POTTER!" Flint bellowed. "What?" I stood up and flicked a speck of mud off my skirt. In a single stride Flint was pinning me the nearest tree, his fist raised to punch me. "Wow. Scary." I said sarcastically. "You will pay for what you did." He growled. "Try me, one to one fight, no wands, no swords, no daggers, no trees." Flint nodded. "All right." The rest of the Slytherin team had recovered and gather round to watch, along with all the other students in the courtyard. "Beat her Flint!" Malfoy yelled. "Ready?" I smirked. "Ready." Flint nodded. "Fred, count us in." Fred gulped. "Ok. Three. Two. One." Flint tried to charge me again, but I side stepped and jumped on him.

Harry's P.O.V  
"Whatever on earth is Fred?" Wood looked pissed off, I glanced at George who shrugged. "He never got back to the dorm last night."  
"Oliver!" Katie Bell yelled from near the courtyard. "I found Fred! But he won't get his butt over here!" Wood made a weird sound in his throat. "Come on team." We jogged over to Katie. "Where is he?" She pointed to the courtyard, there was a large ring of Hogwarts students. I spotted Fred's hair near the front. "There's some kind of fight." Katie said. "Between who?" George asked excitedly Katie looked at me sadly. "Harriet and Flint." Woods eyes widened. "He'll kill her."  
"No he won't." I grinned. "Harriet's tougher then she looks." And I was right. As we got closer to the crowd the chant of. "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" Reached our ears. "Come on Harriet!" Neville yelled. We squeezed through the crowd to the front and ended up next to Fred. "Harry, I tried to stop her." He ran a hand through his already messy hair, then I realised he was covered in mud. "What happened to you?" Wood asked. "The Slytherins." I turned to the fight, Harriet had somehow flipped Flint so he was lying on his back with her sitting on his chest punching him. It was pretty funny to watch, but just then Flint grabbed her ankle and pulled. She went sprawling in the mud and he stood up, wiping blood from his lip. "I think I win." He grinned. "Not quite." Harriet jumped to her feet. "I'm still standing." She grinned at me. "Hay Harry." Flint went to punch her but she ducked under his arm, punched him in the gut and then in the jaw. Flint fell, well, face palmed the mud really but still. The majority of the crowd cheered. Harriet grinned and wiped blood off her cheek. "When'd you get here?" She asked me. "About five seconds ago." Katie grinned. "You, are my new hero." Wood looked at her adoringly. "Um, ok. Don't you have quidditch practice?" Harriet raised an eyebrow. "Astrapicus!" Someone yelled and a bolt of lightning hit Harriet. She fell to the ground, Malfoy was grinning broadly, holding his wand aloft. "She's still alive." George said, feeling my sister's pulse. Malfoy's gaze fell on me, then flickered to Fred. Malfoy's eyes widened and he started backing away. "You _better _run slime ball, 'cos _when _we catch you even your _precious _father won't recognise you." Fred pulled his wand out his back pocket. "Yeah." I glared at Malfoy, pulling my own wand out. "What _is _going on here?" The pompous voice of Percy Weasely appeared seconds before Percy himself. "Potter knocked out our quidditch captain!" The Slytherins said just as the Gryffindors said. "Malfoy electrocuted Harriet." Percy took a deep breath. "Wood, find Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomphry and bring them here." Oliver nodded and ran off. "Put your wands away. We don't need any more casualties." Reluctantly wands where put back in to pockets and I began to pace. Eventually McGonagall and Pomphry turned up. "Mr Potter, Weaselys, Malfoy, come with me. Poppy, tend to Miss Potter and Mr Flint."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Blood red paint writing.

Harriet's P.O.V  
When I _eventually_ woke up it was October. "Uh." I struggled up and rubbed my head. "Harriet!" Fred grinned. "Hay." I gave him a hug. "Guess I wasn't free that Friday." I grinned. "No, Madam Pomphry was too busy keeping you alive."  
"I hope you kick Malfoy's sorry ass."  
"Wasn't allowed. But we beat him in the next quidditch match."  
"That's something." I shrugged. "Ah Miss Potter, you're awake. How do you feel?" Madam Pomphry asked as she stopped at the end of my bed. "I'm alright, need some water but otherwise I'm fine." I smiled. She nodded and walked on. "I think you may have set a Hogwarts record for the longest time in the hospital wing, at one point Pomphry debated sending you to St Mungo's." I whistled. "That's got to be a record. Hay." I looked around. "Where is everyone?"  
"Halloween feast. Well, Harry and Ron said something about a death day party an I think Hermione went with them."  
"Death day party?"  
"Nearly headless Nick."  
"Oh, I hope Harry remembers Nick wasn't the only one who died on Halloween." I said. "Hay, don't think like that." Fred poked my arm. "Your parents wouldn't want you to be sad."  
"I know. And I still have Poseidon, even if I never see him."  
"Actually, I'm here now." My father appeared next to the bed in a whoosh of sea air. "Dad!" I grinned. "Hay sprog." He ruffled my hair. "Have you cursed Malfoy?" I asked. "That's an idea." Dad scratched his chin. "Hmm, I have plotting to do. But for now, how are feeling?"  
"Sparky." I grinned, Fred snorted and Dad chuckled. "Who's this?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me. "Dad, this is Fred Weasely, Fred, this is Lord Poseidon, king of the sea's father of horses, etcetera etcetera."  
"Nice to meet you Sir." Fred held out his hand and Dad shook it. "Look after her." Fred winced and nodded. "Will do Sir." Dad let go and Fred shook the feeling back into his squished fingers. "Ow."  
"Dad! What'd you do that for?" Dad shrugged. I rolled my eyes at him. "Anyway, what are you doing here?" I asked. "I came  
To check on you. Am I not allowed to do that?" I raised an eyebrow. "You're a God, you don't do anything without a purpose."  
"You're right of corse, I can to give you you're birthday present, I know it's late but it was being finished. Hold out your wrist." My charm bracelet tinkled as dad took it off. "I see you haven't used your shield or your wand." I shrugged. "I have wand and a haven't been in a situation where I need a wand yet." Dad grinned and held put his palm, two silver charms glittered in his palm, one was a unicorn that looked exactly like my friend Artemis, who was a unicorn and the other was a mermaid with a amethyst tale and a little crown on her head. "Is that Artemis?" I asked. "Yes, she was all too happy about being near you." I grinned. "Thanks Dad." Dad grinned, the charms glowed and a second later they where on my bracelet. "Cool. How did you do that?" Fred asked as Dad put my bracelet back on. "I'm a God." Dad grinned, just then a sea gull tapped on the window. "I've got to go now. I'll see you when I see you." Dad ruffled my hair again, shook hands with Fred and dissolved. "Well, that was interesting." Fred grinned at me. "To say the lest. So, what happened while I was out of it?" I asked. "Well, Harry and Ron had their detention, Harry heard a weird voice, Ron started puking slugs, he fired a spell at Malfoy and his wand backfired. Um Hermione has decided to be your friend again by the way. That's about it really. Won a few quidditch matches, got a few more detentions, beat Travis' high score." I grinned at the last one. "Finally, how is everyone?"  
"Percy's gone missing, they suspect he's dead." Fred looked at me sadly. "He can't be dead, dad would've told me, right?" I started to cry, the big brother I'd only met once but still loved couldn't have died. "Shhh, it's ganna be ok." Fred put his arm around me, I lent into his chest, eventually I fell back asleep.

_"Let me rip them, tear them, kill them." _I sat bolt up right. "It's going to kill someone!"

"What, Harriet, it was just a dream." Fred said. "No, listen. Can't you here it?"

_ "Been soo hungry for soo long time to kill, time to kill. I smell blood. I SMELL BLOOD!" _Fred shook his head. "I can't here anything." I ignored him and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I was still wearing the clothes I'd been wearing that day and my arms and legs were covered in bandages. "Harriet, what are you doing?" Fred asked as I stood up. "Saving lives." I said, taking a step and stumbling. "Harriet, you're in no condition to walk, you can't go saving people." Fred caught me and tried to force me back to bed. "No. I'm not trying go far. I'll stay on this floor. Hell, you can come with me if you like." He looked doubtful. "please Fred." I looked at him with my deluxe puppy dog eyes. "Ok, ok. Just stop looking at me like that." I grinned, we successfully got out of the hospital wing with me leaning heavily on him. We slipped out the door and were crashed in to, by Harry. "Oh Gods , I'm so sorry Harriet." Harry pulled me to my feet as Ron helped Fred up. "Did you hear it?" I asked urgently. "Yes, something about blood, and killing and a number of gruesome ways of dying."

"Yeah, come on." We sped down the corridor, round a corner and nearly slipped on a large puddle of water. Something was shining on the wall ahead. We approached slowly, Slipping on the water. Blood red foot-high words had been painted on the wall between two windows. THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENIMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWERE. Fred slipped his hand into mine and squeezed, I smiled gratefully at him. "What's that thing - hanging underneath?" Ron pointed with a shaking hand. We slid nearer. Mrs Norris, the caretaker's cat, was hanging by her tail from the torch bracket. She was stiff as a board, her eyes wide and staring. For a few seconds we were frozen. Then Ron said, "Let's get out of here."

"Shouldn't we help?" Hermione asked. "Trust me," Fred shook his head. "We don't want to be found here."

But it was too late, a rumble like thunder, told us that the feast had just ended. From either end of the corridor came the sound of hundreds of feet climbing the stairs, and the loud, happy talk of well-fed people; next moment, students came crashing into the passage from both ends. The chatter died suddenly as the people in front spotted the hanging cat. we stood in a little group huddled together, in the middle of the corridor, as silence fell among the mass of students pressing forward to see the strange sight. Malfoy pushed his way to the front with the help of Crabbe and Goyle " Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!" Fred, Harry and Hermione drew their wands and Fred pushed me behind him. "What do you want _Malfoy?" _Harry spat. Just then Filtch parted the crowd. "What's going on here? What's going o?" He spotted Mrs. Norris. "My cat! My cat!" he shrieked his eyes fell on Harry and I. "_You_! You! You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll -"

"Argus!" Dumbledore had arrived on the scene, followed by a number of other teachers. He had swept past us, reached up and lifted Mrs. Norris off the torch bracket. "Come with me, Argus. You too, Mr. Potter, Miss Potter, Misters Weasely, Miss Granger." Madam Pomphry stepped forward. "Headmaster, Miss Potter should be in the hospital wing, I don't know how she got out, no doubt Mr Weasely had something to do with it." She glared at Fred. "Actually, it was my idea, I heard people running and wanted to see what was going on. Fred didn't want to let me go." I said. "I'm sure Miss Potter will be fine for a little while longer Poppy." Dumbledore said, completely ignoring me. "My office is nearest, Headmaster, just upstairs, please feel free to use it." Lockhart steped forward excitedly. "_Thank you_ Gilderoy." Dumbledore smiled at the guy. The stunned crowd parted to let us go up. Lockhart looking important, hurried after Dumbledore; so did Professors McGonagall and Snape.

When we entered Lockhart's office there was a flurry of movement across the walls several pictures of Lockhart dodged out of sight, their hair in rollers. The real Lockhart lit candles on his desk and stood back. Dumbledore lay Mrs. Norris on the polished surface and began to examine her. Hermione and I exchanged worried looks and sank into chairs outside the pool of candlelight, watching, the tip of Dumbledore's long, crooked nose. Which was barely an inch from Mrs Norris's fur, he was looking at her closely through his half-moon spectacles, his long fingers gently prodding and poking. Professor McGonagall was bent almost as close, her eyes narrowed. Snape loomed behind them, half in shadow, wearing a most peculiar expression. It was like he was trying hard not to smile, He glanced at mine and Fred's hands, which were still entwined, I puled a face at him and he rolled his black eyes. Lockhart was hovering around all of them, making suggestions like an overgrown butterfly who'd been given a voice and a mirror. "It was definitely a curse that killed her - probably the Transmogrifian Torture - I've seen it so many times unlucky I wasn't there, I know the exact counter curse that would have saved her." His comments were interrupted by Filch's dry, racking sobs. He was slumped in a chair by the desk, unable to look at Mrs Norris, his face in his hands. Much as I detest Filch, I couldn't help feeling a bit sorry for him at that moment, though not nearly as sorry as I felt for us. If Dumbledore believed Filch (which he probably would) we would be expelled. Dumbledore was now muttering strange words under his breath and tapping Mrs. Norris with his wand but nothing happened. "Loony." I muttered under my breath but luckily only Fred heard me. The cat continued to look as though she had been recently stuffed. ". . . I remember something very similar happening in Ouagadougou," Lockhart gushed., "a series of attacks, the full story's in my autobiography, I was able to provide the townsfolk with various amulets, which cleared the matter up at once." The photos of Lockhart on the walls were all nodding in agreement as he talked. One of them had forgotten to remove his hair net. Finally Dumbledore straightened up. "She's not dead, Argus," he said quietly. Lockhart stopped abruptly in the middle of counting the number of murders he had prevented. Big headed git. "Not dead?" Filch choked, looking at Mrs. Norris. "But why's she all - all stiff and frozen?"

"She has been Petrified," Dumbledore shrugged. "Ah! I thought so!" Lockhart smiled. "But how, I cannot say . . . ."

"Ask them!" Filch shrieked, pointing at Harry and I. "No second year could have done this," Dumbledore said firmly. Wow, he's _actually_ taking our side. "It would take Dark Magic of the most advanced -"

"They did it, they did it!" Filch spat, his pouchy face purpling. "You saw what was written on the wall! He found - in my office - he knows I'm a - I'm a -" Filch's face paled horribly. "He knows I'm a Squib!" He blurted out. "We never touched Mrs. Norris!" Harry said loudly, everyone looked at him, including all the Lockharts on the walls. "And I don't even know what a Squib is."

"Rubbish!" snarled Filch. "He saw my Kwikspell letter!"

"You're what?" I asked. "If I might speak, Headmaster." Snape stepped out of the shadows. "Potter and their friends may have simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time," He said. "But we have a set of suspicious circumstances here. Why where they in the upstairs corridor at all? Why weren't they at the Halloween feast?" McGonagall insisted. Harry, Ron and Hermione all launched into an explanation about the deathday party. ". . . there were hundreds of ghosts, theyll tell you we were there -"

"But why not join the feast afterward?" McGonagall said, glaring at me. "Hay, I was in the hospital wing with this guy." I pointed to Fred. "Don't look at me."

" But why go up to that corridor?" Ron and Hermione looked at Harry. "Because - because -" Harry said, he looked like he wanted to jump through the window and fly to Camp. He looked at me like _'Should we tell them about the voice' _I shook my head. "Because we were tired and wanted to go to bed," he said lamely. "Without any supper?" Lockhart asked in surprise. "I didn't know ghosts provided food fit for living people at their parties."

"We weren't hungry," Ron said loudly as his stomach gave a huge rumble. I snorted with laughter which quickly became a cough. "I suggest, Headmaster, that Potter is not being entirely truthful." Filch said nastily. "It might be a good idea if he were deprived of certain privileges until he is ready to tell us the whole story. I personally feel he should be taken off the Gryffindor Quidditch team until he is ready to be honest."

"Really, Argus?" Professor McGonagall said sharply. "I see no reason to stop the boy playing Quidditch. This cat wasn't hit over the head with a broomstick. There is no evidence at all that Potter has done anything wrong." Dumbledore was giving Harry a searching look, like he was X-raying him. "Innocent until proven guilty." He said firmly. Filch looked livid. "My cat has been Petrified!" he shrieked eyes popping. "I want to see some punishment!"

"We will be able to cure her, Argus," Dumbledore said patiently. "Professer Sprout recently managed to procure some Mandrakes. As soon as they have reached their full size, I will have a potion made that will revive Mrs. Norris."

"I'll make it," Lockhart butted in. "I must have done it a hundred times.

I could whip up a Mandrake Restorative Draught in my sleep -" He smiled with overly white teeth. "Doubt it." I mutter, Fred grinned at me. "Excuse me." Snape said icily, take that Mr Shiny Teeth. "But I believe I am the Potions master at this school." There was a very awkward pause.

"You may go," Dumbledore said to us. "Mr Weasely, please return Miss Potter to the hospital wing."

"Yes Sir." Fred nodded. "Come on." I waved to Harry, Ron and Hermione when we turned the corner. "What's a squib?" I asked as we descended the stairs. Fred snorted. "The opposite to a Muggle born, someone born into a magical family without magic. It's not funny usually, but as it's that nob, I think we can count it as funny."

"Yeah, although, it explains why he hates us lot so much. And it's kinda mean for Dumbledore to put the guy in a school full of magical kids when he doesn't have any magic."

"You've got a point, but then again, Dumbledore is a bit loopy." I nodded in agreement and yawned. "Gods of Olympus, I'm tired and I don't know why. Maybe Hypnos has cursed me."

"Who's Hypnos?"

"Greek God of Sleep." I yawed again as we entered the hospital wing. "Mr Weasely, thank you for escorting my patient." Madam Pomphry popped up next to us. "Miss Potter. This way, I need to get some food down you." She pulled me away from Fred. "Well, see ya." I waved as I was dragged down the length of the Hospital wing. He laughed and waved. "See you later Harriet." He turned and left. "Miss Potter, pyjamas then bed, I'll bring you your supper." She forced me down on a bed, handed me my pyjamas and closed the curtains behind her. I sighed, pulled off my clothes, my pyjamas on and clambered into bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Harriet's P.O.V 

When I was _eventually _let out of the Hospital Wing, the first thing Hermione said to me was. "Do you have a copy of Hogwarts a History?"

"Uh, yeah but."

"Where is it?" She interrupted. "My trunk why do you." But she ran off before I could finish talking. "Well that was rude." I said to Harry, who shrugged and said. "She's been trying to get hold of it since the attack, I'm surprised she even needs it. I thought she'd _memorised _the thing." I shrugged. "Who knows? Did you check the sight for clues? Like the water and were it came from?" Harry shook his head. "No, we were waiting for you to get out."

"We should have time tomorrow as it's Saturday."

"Yeah, we should get to class."

"What do we have?"

"History of magic." I groaned as we ran down the corridor. History was, eventful. For the first time ever a student asked a question, Hermione. Binns almost froze at the attention he was getting as he told us about the chamber of secrets and the monster inside it. "But it is nothing but _myth._" Binns insisted when the lesson. "That's what they said about the Greek gods." I said out the corner of my mouth to Harry, he grinned at me. "Slytherin was as loony as Dumbledore is and probably power hungry to boot." Ron said . "Probably." Hermione agreed. "Come on, we need to get to Transfiguration." I said. Collin appeared next to us. "Harry, Harriet. A boy in my class is saying that you're..." The crowd of third years pulled Collin along. "Wonder what a boy in his class is saying about you guys." Neville frowned. "That we're the heirs of Slytherin probably." Harry glowered. "Come on, we know it's not true." I said. "And besides, we're going to be late." Ron said as we pushed against the crowd. We got to McGonagall's class just in time. I wasn't behind thanks to Hermione bringing me the work but the class was uneventful next to History which will defiantly never happen again.

The next evening after Harry's quidditch practice and our homework, we went back up to the second floor. The words where still on the wall, glistening like blood in the candle light. "Why is there a chair?" I asked. "Filch has been patrolling." Ron said. "That's _weird_." I said. "Just a bit, yeah." Harry agreed. 2At least the water's all gone." Hermione pointed out. "I wonder where it came from." Ron said. "No idea. Let's have a look around." Harry said. After a bit Hermione called us over to the window. "Have you ever seen spiders act like that?" She pointed to the window where a line of mini spiders were climbing out the window. "No." I said as Ron whimpered. We turned to look at him, he'd pressed himself up against the opposite wall and was shaking in fright. "Ron, I don't think the wall want's to merge with you." I laughed. "Spider." Ron whimpered. "Oh. You're scared of spiders." Harry said. Hermione stifled a giggle. "It's not funny!" Ron protested. "If you must know, when I was three. Fred turned my, my teddy into a great big filthy spider because I broke his toy broomstick. You wouldn't like them either if you'd been holding your bear and suddenly it had too many legs and!" Harry patted his shoulder. "It's ok, every single Athena kid is terrified of spiders." Ron looked at little better at this. "Hay look." Hermione pointed to near the girls bathroom where a small puddle of water was seeping from under the door. "Come on." Ron said, eager to get far away from the spiders. He went to turn the handle but he snatched his hand back like it had hurt him. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked. "Can't go in there. It's the girls bathroom." Ron's ears went pink. I glanced at Hermione and we burst out laughing. "That's _Moaning Myrtle_'s bathroom!" Hermione giggled. "No one goes in there." I grinned. "It's still a girls bathroom." Ron protested. "Fine, you two stay out here and we'll go in. Ok?" I suggested. "With the spiders?"

"Yes Ronald. With the spiders."

"I'm not staying here." Ron said, going pale and opening the door. "You're not a girl." Myrtle said as we entered. "Excuse me. If we're not girls, hen what are we?" I crossed my arms. "You two are girls. But _boys _aren't allowed in here."

"Well deal with it. We need to asked you a question."

"Ask her if she saw anything," Harry whispered in Hermione's ear. "What are you whispering?" Myrtle starred at him. "Nothing," Harry said quickly. "We wanted to ask -"

"I wish people would stop talking behind my back!" Myrtle choked, tears glistening with tears. "I do have feelings, you know, even if I am dead -"

"Myrtle, no one wants to upset you," I said gently. "Harry only -"

"No one wants to upset me! That's a good one!" Myrtle howled. "My life was nothing but misery at this place and now people come along ruining my death!"

"We wanted to ask you if you've seen anything funny lately," Hermione said quickly. "Because a cat was attacked right outside your front door on Halloween."

"Did you see anyone near here that night?" Harry interrupted. "I wasn't paying attention," said Myrtle dramatically. "Peeves upset me so much I came in here and tried to kill myself Then, of course, I remembered that I'm - that I'm "

"Already dead," Ron said helpfully. "Not helping." I hissed as Myrtle gave a tragic sob, rose up in the air, turned over, and dived headfirst into the toilet, splashing water all over us and vanishing from sight, although from the direction of her muffled sobs, she had come to rest somewhere in the U-bend. Harry and Ron stood with their mouths open, but Hermione shrugged wearily and said, "Honestly, that was almost cheerful for Myrtle ... Come on, let's go." Harry had barely closed the door on Myrtle's gurgling sobs when a loud voice made us jump. "RON!" Percy Weasely had stopped dead at the head of the stairs, prefect badge agleam, an expression of complete shock on his face. "That's a girls' bathroom!" he gasped. "What were you -?"

"Just having a look around," Ron shrugged. "Clues, you know -" Percy swelled in a manner that reminded me of Mrs. Weasely. "Get - away - from - there -" Perry said, striding toward us and starting to push us along, flapping his arms. "Don't you care what this looks like? Coming back here while everyone's at dinner -"

"Why shouldn't we be here?" Ron stopped short and glaring at Percy. "Listen, we never laid a finger on that cat!"

"That's what I told Ginny," Percy glared at us fiercely, "but she still seems to think you're going to be expelled, I've never seen her so upset, crying her eyes out, you might think of her, all the first years are thoroughly overexcited by this business -"

"You don't care about Ginny," said Ron, whose ears were now reddening. "You're just worried I'm going to mess up your chances of being Head Boy -"

"Five points from Gryffindor!" Percy said tersely, fingering his prefect badge. "And I hope it teaches you a lesson! No more detective work, or I'll write to Mum!" And he strode off, the back of his neck as red as Ron's ears. "I guess, next time. Only Harriet and I should investigate the girls bathroom." Hermione looked like she was supressing a smile. "And Ron, you should work or your tact. Reminding Myrtle she's dead probably wasn't the best thing to do." I grinned. "Come on, I need some dinner." Ron said and we managed to get down to the Great Hall before the main corse. "What happened to you guys?" Neville asked, seeing that Harry, Ron and Hermione were wet. "Myrtle." I said, stealing the plate of sausages from under Fred's nose. "Hay!" Fred protested, trying to get it back. "Nuh, get you own, I've been living off the hospital wing food since the beginning of term." I said, holding the plate away from him. "Is it really _that _bad?" Hermione asked. "I've had worse but almost nothing comperes to the Hogwarts food."

"I bet Malfoy is the heir of Slytherin." Ron said, not paying attention to his food. "That. Is a stupid idea, Malfoy wouldn't have the brain capacity to know here the chamber is, let alone open it." Hermione said. "But didn't you hear him last night? 'You'll be next Mudbloods' It's obviously him. His father probably worked out how to open it when he went to school here and now he's past the key onto Draco." Our jaws fell. "Ron, who messed with your brain, please go back to your normal self. You're scaring me." George said. Ron scowled. "He does have a point though. Draco is a likely culprit." Hermione said. "But we'll need proof. That potion Snape told us about last lesson might help. But it'll be in the Restricted section of the library." Hermione trailed off, starring into the enchanted heavens. "Hay Harriet, what's with all the black?" Neville asked. "What?" I looed down at my clothes. I was dressed in a black jumper, a black skirt and black socks. The only splash of colour were my bright purple high tops. "Never mind." I said sadly, forcing back tears and starring at my plate. "You ok Harriet?" Hermione asked. "Fine." I said as Fred gently took my hand under the table. "Is it something to do with Camp?" George asked, my head shot up, I'd forgotten I'd shown the twins and Neville around camp. "It's Percy. My brother, he's, he's." My shoulders shook and all the tears I'd been holding back all day erupted, pouring down my cheeks. "Harriet, why didn't you tell us?" Hermione laid a hand on my shoulder. I just shook my head. "Would you look at this. Who upset Potter? I'd like to give them a medal. Did someone kill you little pet kitty?" The drawling, sneering voice of Draco Malfoy came from behind me. "Fuck off Malfoy." Harry growled. "Oh, look at Potter. All protective of his wussy sister." Malfoy sneered. I launched myself at Malfoy, I think my tiger claws may have appeared at one point but it might just have been my daggers. Malfoy and I fell to the ground and I started pummelling him. I was surprised that Crabbe and Goyle didn't attack me but I think the others were stopping them. When the teachers intervened Malfoy was pretty much a breathing, bloody pulp. "Miss Potter! 100 points from Gryffindor and detention for the next three months!" McGonagall practically yelled. "He had it coming." I crossed my arms. "What did he do?" I turned my head away and pressed my mouth closed. "You young lady, are grounded until Summer." McGonagall dragged me out of the Great Hall and up to the Griffindor common room. "You're not allowed out of the common room after classes except to go to meals and at the weekends you have to be back here by seven PM. Do you understand?" She said with a voice of steal. "Yes Professor McGonagall." I muttered, not meeting her eyes. "Good." She turned and left. I sank into the poufy couch in front of the fire. It was about half an hour before the other Gryffindors came back. I was lifted up on their shoulders and paraded around the common room. Only Percy disapproved. "Put her _down! _She's being punished." He tried to break the crowd up. "Oh have some _fun _Perc! It was _Malfoy_!" Fred grinned from next to me. Percy grumbled and stalked off to bed. "Hay Fred." He grinned up at me. "Yeah?"

"I'm taller then you now." Everyone laughed. "You ok now?" Neville asked as I was put on my feet. "Not until I know he's alive." I said, meaning Percy, not Malfoy. "I'm sure he is." Neville smiled uneasily and disappeared into the crowd. "That was quite the fight." Fred grinned at me. "Yeah, but I think I might have damaged my punching arm." I said, rubbing my aching shoulder. "It was worth it though."

"Totally. He can join Flint in the Hospital wing."

"Yeah. Soon you'll put the whole house in there." He grinned. "Don't wanna lose any more points. Or any more free time."

"I heard McGonagall grounded you, is that true?"

"Yeah, no leaving the common room after classes except for food, and I have to be in the common room by seven on the weekends."

"That sucks."

"One way to put it. But it could be worse."

"Yeah." He yawned. "Tiered?" I smiled. "You could say that." He grinned. "Harriet, we need to go to bed." Hermione appeared next to me. "Coming, bye Fred." I followed Hermione. "So." She grinned at me as we climbed the stairs. "What?"

"You and Fred." I blushed and pushed her gently. "Shup." Hermione laughed and opened our door. "I'm guessing Harry doesn't know."

"We're leaving him to figure it out for himself." I shrugged and grabbed my pyjamas. "Might take him awhile." She called from behind her hangings. "Probably." I drew my own hangings and began wriggling out of my black outfit. "Harriet?" Annabeth's voice called. "Annabeth!" I shoved my head out of my gold hangings there was a rainbow shimmering with Annabeth's face in it.. "Harriet." She was grinning. "What? Is it Percy? Is he alive?"

"Ask him for yourself." She stepped to one side and Percy's head appeared. "Percy!" I almost hugged the rainbow. "Fred told me that Annabeth told him you were dead!"

"No, I just got lost."

"Yeah, after blowing up a volcano." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Typical." I giggled. "Percy! Annabeth!" Chiron's voice called from the background. "Well, we gotta go. See you." The rainbow disappeared, Hermione grinned at me from her bed. "Well, seems you beat Malfoy up for nothing."

"He electrocuted me the first week back. So I think he disserved it. Night Hermione." I said, pulling my head back in and snuggling under my covers. "Night Harriet." She called back and I fell asleep, glad that my brother was alive and that I was back home in Gryffindor tower.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Harriet's P.O.V 

Apparently, ever since the first lesson with the pixies, Lockhart had taken to re-enacting passages from his books. I still refused to go to his class, I just shut myself in the ROR with my video games until the class was over. Hermione successfully got Lockhart signature on a permission slip for the book we needed from the library. I wasn't there when they went to get the book, but apparently, Hermione had wanted to keep the slip. I met them in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "Why in _here_?" Ron protested as the came through the door. "It's the _last _place anyone will look."

"What about the ROR?" Ron asked. "Other people use it." Hermione sad as she lent against a sink. "Like Fred." I said, coming out the shadows, the three jumped. "What does my brother _do _in the ROR?" Ron asked. "Beat's Travis' high score on Call Of Duty: Demi-God addition." I grinned. Hermione opened the old musty book and we lent over the damp pages. After several gruesome pages we found the right potion. "Here, the Polyjuice Potion." Hermione tapped the page. "Ew." I said, looking at the picture of a woman inside out. "This is one of the most complicated potions I've ever seen. Lacewing flies, leeches, fluxweed, knotgrass. All that's in the student store cupboard. But the rest of it." Hermione looked up at us. "We might have to ask Snape." Hermione said "Or we could go to Hogsmead." I pointed out. "Or that. But only if we're desperate." Hermione nodded. "And we need a bit of who we're going to turn into."

"Excuse me?" Ron said in horror. "I'm drinking nothing with Crabbe's toenails in!" Ron said, Hermione ignored him. "We don't have to worry about that at the moment, those bits are added last." Ron and Harry exchanged looks. "If we ask Snape then he'll figure out what we're doing, our best bet is to try and steal it."

"You want us to break into Snape's privet stores?" Harry raised his eyebrows. "If you two are going to chicken out then fine." Hermione glared at the two boys. "_I_ don't want to break the rules. If you think threatening muggleborns isn't as worse then brewing difficult potions then I'll just that the book _back." _Hermione looked close to tears. "I never thought I'd see the day you'd be persuading _us_ to break the rules." Ron grinned. "We'll do it Hermione, but no toenails." Harry said. "How long does this thing take any way?" I asked, Hermione glanced at the book. "Well, the fluxweed had to be collected at the full moon and the lacewings have to be stewed for twenty one days. About a month." Hermione said after some mental calculation. "A _month! _Malfoy could have attacked half the Muggleborns in the school!" Ron exclaimed. "But it's the best plane we've got so full steam a head I say." But when Hermione was cheeking the corridor I herd Ron say to Harry. "It'll be easier if you just knocked Malfoy off his broom tomorrow."

I woke up early the next day, it was the quidditch match and Hermione and I had made a massive sign that we needed to enchant. "Hermione. Come on." I dragged her out of bed. "Wha?" Hermione looked at me blearily eyed. "The sign dofus." I grinned, pulling it from underneath my bad. "Ok, lets do this." Hermione grabbed her wand as I unrolled sign. We'd taken Malfoy words from Halloween and twisted them so it said. "You'll be next Malfoy." In big red letters, and underneath we'd gotten Lee Gordon to paint a massive lion eating a snake. "Ok, so we want the snake to go round the words once and then for the lion to pounce and eat it." I said. Hermione began tapping the paper with her wand and muttering. "I'll go get you some breakfast ok?" She nodded and I left the dorm, few moments later I was back with two bacon rolls and some toast. "Thanks." Hermione gratefully took a roll and a piece of toast. "Is it done?" I asked through a mouthful of bread. "Yes." Hermione grinned. "Good." I licked the grease off my fingers. "Lets go show the Slytherin's our Gryffindor pride." Dressed in red and gold, Hermione and I got down to the pitch about ten minuets early to put up our banner. The Gryffindor team were flitting across the morning sky warming up. "Harriet!" Harry called down. "Hermione! What are you two doing here?" He flew down. "Banner." I said indicating the tube under my arm. "Come on Hermione." We quickly reached the Gryffindor stands and pulled out the sign. "Ok, we need to fix all four corners to something." Hermione said. "So that it doesn't blow away."

"How we ganna do that?" I asked, securing one corner to the front of the stand. "We could ask one of the team." Hermione suggested as she secured the other corner. "OI FRED!" I yelled over the wind. "What?" He stopped next to the stand. "Can you secure those two corners to the stand, if we try and reach we'll fall off and most probably die." I grinned. "Sure." He shrugged and disappeared from view, seconds later he reappeared. "Cool sign."

"Good luck!" I called as he zoomed off. A few minuets later the rest of the school arrived dressed in a mixture of red, gold, green and silver. The two captain's shook hands and Madam Hooch blew her whistle. They took off to the roars of the crowd. Harry shot higher then the others, scanning the pitch for the snitch. A black bludger missed him by inches, George slammed his bat into the ball and sent it towards one of the chasers. But it twisted in mid-air and hurtled back at Harry. No matter how many times Harry dodged and no matter how many times the twins hit the bludger, it still went after Harry. "Someone tampered with it!" I turned to Ron and Hermione. "That's impossible!" Ron hook his head. It had started to rain and Slytherin were wining. "Look, they're having time out." Hermione pointed as the players shot towards the ground. "Come on." I pulled my friend onto the pitch. "Oliver, what's going on? What's wrong with that bludger?" I asked stopping next to the captain. "I'm more worried about the Slytherin team's brooms." Wood said. "It doesn't matter any way, I can't see anything in this weather!" Harry protested, Hermione grabbed his glasses and tapped them with her wand. "There, they'll repel water." She handed them back. "Thanks, cool banner by the way." He grinned, Madam Hooch began walking towards us. "Listen, with you two flying around me, the only way I'll catch the snitch is if I nearly swallow it like last year, go back the rest of the game and I'll deal with the rogue bludger."

"Don't be thick." Fred said. "It'll take your head off!" Wood looked at the twins then at Harry. "As much as I hate to say it, I agree with Harry, if you want to win the game you'll have to focus on keeping the Slytherins away from Katie and Alicia." I sighed. "And if you stop now you'll forfeit the match and the Slytherins will throw stuff at you in the halls." Hermione said. "And I _refuse _to lose to them because of a rouge bludger!" Harry crossed his arms. "You herd the man, leave him alone." Wood nodded reluctantly. "Ready to resume play?" Madam Hooch appeared at my shoulder. "Yes." The team mounted and one by one took off, just before he kicked off I grabbed Fred's arm. "Keep him alive."

"I will." He met my eyes, I let go and he disappeared into the rain. We ran back up to Ron. "What's happening?" He asked. "Harry persuaded Fred and George to leave him alone."

"He'll be _killed_!" Ron said. "I know." I groaned as Harry began to take drastic measure to avoid the bludger, like turning upside down. Then suddenly Harry stopped, he was starring at a stop above Malfoy's head, the snitch. The bludger slammed into Harry and I literally saw his arm break. He slipped slightly, his right arm hanging uselessly, but the bludger wasn't finished it was aiming for his face. But just as Harry sped towards Malfoy, Fred tackled the bludger, stopping it from following Harry. Everyone's eye's were on Harry as he let go of his broom and clutched the snitch, now that he was only gripping the nimbus with only his knees, he plummeted head first towards the mud, the whole of the Gryffindor team sped towards him but he hit the mud with a thud. I almost flew down the steps of the stands, by the time I reached Harry, he was surrounded by anxious Gryffindors and the quidditch team. I struggled through the crowd and knelt next to Harry. "We won." He said weakly. "Yeah. Here." I handed him my vile of Nectar but before he could take a drink, Lockhart parted the crowd. "Oh no, not you." Harry moaned. "Doesn't know what he's saying." Lockhart said loudly. "Don't worry Harry, I'll fix your arm."

"NO! I'll keep it like this, thanks" He tried to sit up but he moaned in pain and flopped back down. The was a click and a flash of light. "I don't want a picture of this Collin." Harry tried to push the camera out of his face. "Collin, why don't you go fetch Madam Pomphry?" I said. "Ok." The tiny boy said brightly and whizzed off. "Stay still Harry, it's a simple charm I've done countless times." Lockhart smiled. "Why can't he just go to the hospital wing?" I asked. "He should Professor." Wood said, covered in mud and grinning despite the face the Harry was injured. "Great catch Harry, you're best yet." Behind the crowd I spotted Fred and George forcing the bludger into the quidditch trunk but the bludger was putting up a tremendous fight. "Stand back." Lockhart rolled up the green sleeves of his robes. "No!" I launched myself at Harry, who I pushed out the way of the shot of light but unfortunately I got hit in the ribs with the spell. A very unpleasant sensation overcome me, I jammed my eyes shut and nearly passed out. "Harriet!" I herd Harry yell. "What did you do to her?" Fred asked indigently. "Ah yes, that_ can _happen sometimes." Lockhart said sheepishly then yelped. "Harriet, can you hear me?" Fred asked. "Yeah." I slowly opened my eyes. "But I _really don't _want to look." I said. "I don't blame you, Lockhart made your ribs disappear."

"Will you kick him for me?"

"Done that."

"Thanks." I tried to grin but I _really _didn't fell like it. "Honestly!" Madam Pomphry bustled through the crowd. "Can't you keep out of trouble for _one _moment?"

"Don't think so, not with Harry around." The nurse sighed and turned to Fred. "You, whichever twin you are, bring her." Fred nodded and scooped me up. "Can you walk?" She asked Harry. "Yes, I think so." Harry struggled to his feet and wobbled. "Whoa there." Wood caught him. "Thanks Wood." Harry righted himself and took a step. "Oh no you don't." Madam Pomphry gabbed his good arm, with her help Harry successfully got to the hospital wing. Hermione and Ron followed us arguing about Lockhart. "If Harriet wanted de-boning then she would have asked." Ron said as Fred put me down. "Thanks." I said. "No problem." He smiled. "Anyone can make a mistake." Hermione protested. "And it doesn't hurt, does it Harriet?"

"No." I agreed. "But it doesn't do anything else." Madam Pomphry handed Harry some pyjamas and drew his curtains. She turned to me and took and bottle of something called 'Skele-Gro' out her apron pocket. She poured me a mugful and handed me the hot mug. "Re-growing bones is a nasty business, you're in for a rough night Potter." The Skele-Gro burnt my throat as it went down making me cough and gag. Madam Pomphry left muttering about unqualified teacher and stupidly dangerous sports. With Fred's help I chocked down some water, Harry handed me back my Nectar so I had a little of that as well. "You'll be good as new in no time." Fred grinned. "Hopefully." I smiled then jumped as the hospital wing doors burst open and the rest quidditch team entered, still covered in mud and soaking wet. "Awesome flying Harry." Wood was still grinning. "We just saw Flint yelling at Malfoy, something about have the Snitch on top of his head and not noticing." George laughed. "Thanks for saving Harry Harriet, we need him for practice tomorrow." Katie smiled at me as the team gathered around our beds with cake, sweet and bottles of butterbeer and we were getting started on a great party when Madam Pomphry bustled over. "No! Get out! These children need rest, she has 24 bones to re-grow! Get out!" She started swatting at the muddy team with a nearby broom (Not a flying one). The team left, not wanting to have a sore backside from the broom, dripping mud on the pure white floor. Madam Pomphry made a strange noise and stormed off to her office, on doubt to get a mop, forgetting that Hermione, Ron and Fred were still with us. ""Hay Harriet." Hermione said. "Yeah."

"How can you still breath? I mean your ribs keep you lungs and heart in place and now that they've been removed.."

"Honestly 'Mione, I _don't _want to know." I said. "I don't think the rest of us do ether, except maybe Hermione." Ron grinned, just then Madam Pomphry decided to come back, with the promised mop. "What are you three still doing here?" She asked primly as the mop started cleaning the floor by it's self. "Um. We were just.." Ron trailed off. "Out and you, Mr Weasely." She pointed to Fred. "Tell that _team _if they _dare _come in here again, covered in _mud _they can expect more then just a sore backside. "Yes Ma'am." Fred saluted, winked at me and ran out the room, quickly followed by Ron and Hermione. "Well, this is boring." Harry said to me. "Pretty much, see you in the morning." I said and fell asleep.

I woke up to a dark hospital wing and a searing pain in my ribs. There was someone dapping my forehead with a damp cloth which was doing me _no _good. At first I thought it was Madam Pomphry. "Getoff." I mumbled sleepily. "Miss _must go_ home."

"Dobby!" The little elf's massive eyes were glistening with tears in the darkness. "Miss and Mr Potter came to school." He whimpered. "Dobby warned you, Dobby though that blocking the barrier. Dobby never thought you would find another way." I struggled to sit up. "That was _you?_ _You _made us miss the train?" Dobby nodded miserably. "Dobby ironed his hands after." He held up his bandaged hands. "When Dobby heard you'd come back to school, Dobby let his master's dinner burn. Such a whipping Dobby never had Miss." I groaned and flopped back onto the bed. "You nearly got us expelled. You better hope my bones don't re-grow any time soon Dobby or I might kill you."

"Dobby is used to death threats. Dobby gets then five times a day at home." The little elf smiled weakly and blew his nose on his grubby pillow case. "Why do you were that?" I asked, my anger rushing away from me. "A mark of the house-elf's enslavement. Dobby can only be freed if his masters present him with clothes and the family are careful not to pass Dobby even a sock, Miss, for then Dobby would be free to leave their house forever." He mopped his tennis bal eyes then said. "Harriet and Harry Potter _must _go home! Dobby though his bludger would be enough."

"_Your _bludger! That thing almost _killed _Harry."

"Not kill miss, never kill! Dobby want's to save your _lives! _Better sent home, seriously injured then remain here! Dobby only wanted to sent you _home!" _

"Oh, it that _all? _I don't suppose you want to tell me _why _you want us sent home in pieces?"

"If Harriet Potter only knew!" Dobby moaned, more tears splashing onto his pillowcase. "If you knew what they mean to us, to the lowly, the enslaved, we dregs of the magical world! Dobby remembers how it was when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was at the height of his powers, sir! We house-elfs were treated like vermin! Of course, Dobby is still treated like that Miss." He admitted, drying his face on the pillowcase. "But mostly Miss. Life has improved for my kind since you triumphed over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Harry and Harriet Potter survived, and the Dark Lord's power was broken, and it was a new dawn, sir, and the Potters shone like a beacon of hope for those of us who thought the Dark days would never end. And now, at Hogwarts, terrible things are to happen, are happening already, and Dobby cannot let Harry and Harriet Potter stay here now that history is to repeat itself, now that the Chamber of Secrets is open once more!" Dobby froze, horror struck, then grabbed the water jug from my bedside table and cracked it over his own head, toppling out of sight. A second later, he crawled back onto the bed, muttering. "Bad Dobby, very bad Dobby. . ."

"So there _is_ a Chamber of Secrets?" I whispered ergently. "And did you say it's been opened before? Tell me, Dobby!" I grabbed his bony wrist as Dobby's hand inched toward the water jug. "But I'm not Muggle-born - how can I be in danger from the Chamber?"

"Ah, sir, ask no more, ask no more of poor Dobby." The elf implored, his eyes huge in the dark. "Dark deeds are planned in this place, but Harriet and Harry Potter must not be here when they happen - go home, you _must _go home. You must not meddle in this, Miss. 'tis too dangerous -"

"Who is it, Dobby?" I said, keeping a firm hold on Dobby's wrist to stop him from hurting himself with the water jug again. "Who's opened it? Who opened it last time?"

"Dobby can't, sir, Dobby can't, Dobby mustn't tell!" The elf squealed and shook his head, ears flapping. "Go home, go home!"

"We're not going anywhere!" Harry said fiercely. "One of our best friends is Muggle-born; she'll be first in line if the Chamber really has been opened -"

"Harry Potter risks his own life for his friends!" moaned Dobby in a kind of miserable awe. "So noble! So valiant! But he must save himself, he must, Harry Potter must not -" Dobby suddenly froze, his bat ears quivering. I heard it, too. Footsteps coming down the passageway outside. "Dobby must go!" The elf was terrified. There was a loud crack, and my fist was suddenly clenched on thin air. We slumped back into bed, eyes on the dark doorway to the hospital wing as the footsteps drew nearer. Next moment, Dumbledore was backing into the dormitory, wearing a long woolly dressing gown and a nightcap. He was carrying one end of what looked like a statue. Professor McGonagall appeared a second later, carrying the other. Together, they heaved it onto a bed. "Get Madam Pomphry," Dumbledore muttered and Professor McGonagall hurried past the end of our beds and out of sight. We lay quite still, pretending to be asleep. I heard urgent voices, and then Professor McGonagall swept back into view, closely followed by Madam Pomphry, who was pulling a cardigan on over her nightdress. There heard a sharp intake of breath. "What happened?" Madam Pomphry whispered to Dumbledore bending over the statue. "Another attack." Dumbledore said seriously. "Minerva found him on the stairs."

"There was a bunch of grapes next to him." Professor McGonagall said. "We think he was trying to sneak up here to visit the Potters." I breathed in sharply and Harry slowly and carefully raised himself a few inches so he could look at the statue on the bed. A ray of moonlight lay across its staring face. It was Colin Creevey. His eyes were wide and his hands were stuck up in front of him, holding his camera. "Petrified?" whispered Madam Pomphry. "Yes." McGonagall nodded. "But I shudder to think ... If Albus hadn't been on the way downstairs for hot chocolate - who knows what might have -" The three stared down at Colin. Then Dumbledore leaned forward and plucked the camera out of Colin's rigid grip. "You don't think he managed to get a picture of his attacker?" McGonagall was eager. Dumbledore didn't answer. He opened the back of the camera. "Good gracious!" Madam Pomphry gasped as a jet of steam had hissed out of the camera. I, three beds away, caught the acrid smell of burnt plastic, I saw Harry wrinkle his nose and make a face at me. "Melted." Madam Pomphry said in wonder. "All melted..."

"What does this mean, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked urgently.

"It means," Dumbledore said slowly "That the Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again." Madam Pomphry clapped a hand to her mouth and looked ready to faint. Professor McGonagall stared at Dumbledore. "But, Albus ... surely ... who?"

"The question is not who.". Um, yes that is the question. Dumbledore said, his eyes on Colin. "The question is, how . . . ." That is the other, from what we could see of Professor McGonagall's shadowy face, which wasn't much, she didn't understand this any better than we did. Harry shrugged at me and dropped back on to bed. "Talk in the morning?" I mouthed to Harry who nodded and promptly fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Harriet's P.O.V 

By the time I woke up the next morning, Apollo was high in the sky and Harry was gone. After a quick breakfast and a final check for Madam Pomphry, I left. Wanting to tell Ron and Hermione about Dobby, when I entered the common room George yelled. "And the heiress for Slytherin has returned!" I rolled my eyes. "Shut it Paws." Fred snorted. "Speak for yourself Stripes." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Have you the others Grizzly?" I asked. "No I have not Stripes. Let us hope that they are not in another female toilet." Fred grinned. I smacked my forehead. "Of corse. Thanks Grizzly, Paws." I ran out the common room and down to Myrtle's bathroom, unaware that the twins were following me. "Guys?" I called as I closed the door behind me. "You in here?" There was a squeak and a clatter from one of the larger stalls. "Harriet?" Hermione's voice called. "Duh." The cubical door opened and Hermione beckoned me in. On top of the toilet seat was a bubbling cauldron. "How's the bones?" Ron asked. "Alright." I turned to Harry. "Did you tell them about Dobby?"

"No, I was waiting for you." Between Harry and I we explained about Dobby and how he was trying to 'save' our lives. "That's one crazy elf." Ron said. "ya think? What worries me is that the chamber has been opened before." I ran a hand through my knotty hair. "But how s the monster getting around school?"

"It could be invisible. I've read about Chameleon Ghouls." Hermione said, poking the leeches. "You read too much Otty." Ron said, dumping lacewings on top of the leeches. "If it wasn't for reading you wouldn't be an animagi Fluffles." There was a snort of laughter from outside the cubical and I think we all stopped breathing. I pressed a finger to my lips and drew a dagger. Quietly unlocking the cubical I slipped out and came face to face with the twins amused faces. "And just _what _do you think you're doing?" I demanded, brandishing my silver dagger. "Whoa, easy on the pointy stuff ok?" George leaned backwards. "Answer the question." I growled. "We followed you." Fred shrugged. "Why in the name of _Hades _would you do that?" The twins shrugged. "You were acting weird." I sighed and opened the cubical. "Fine. You may as well know." My dagger shimmered and reappeared on my dagger. "Nice place." George grinned and I kicked him in the leg. "Ow! Harriet, what was that for?" I shrugged. "How's your arm?" I asked Harry. "Well, it's not broken any more."

"That's always good, what are you making? It _stinks." _Fred pinched his nose. "Polyjuice Potion." Hermione shrugged. "Uh, why?"

"So we can sneak into the Slytherin common room and find out if Malfoy is the heir of Slytherin." Ron grinned. "That kind of makes sense." George nodded. "Well duh Paws, or we wouldn't be making it." I rolled my eyes. "Otty, what else do we need?" Hermione checked the book. "Just the things from Snape's store room." She said. "Isn't he helping?"

"No, since he's the head of Slytherin we didn't think he'd appreciate us trying to sneak into his common room." I said. "What do you need? We can get it from Hogsmead." George volunteered. "That's a good idea. We would go ourselves but as second years we'd get noticed." Hermione said, handing them the damp book. "We can get that from Zonko's." George said. "I didn't think the joke shop would sell potions ingredients."

"Dung bombs." George shrugged. Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to the potion. Just then Myrtle decided to show up. "Hello." She sniffed and I think I jumped about three feet into the air. "Gods almighty!" I said after calming down. "Do _not _do that." Myrtle scowled. "What are you doing?" She asked. "No of your bloody business, go cry in your toilet." Ron glared at her. Myrtle sniffed and floated away. "That was, odd." Hermione said before standing up and taking putting the potions book into her bag. "That's done for today, how soon can you get the rest of the ingredients?" She asked as she pushed us out the cubical and locked the door behind us. "Probably next Saturday. That's when we're allowed to go." Hermione bit her lip. "I can't believe I'm saying this but, can you use the secret passages to get to Hogsmead?" Our jaws dropped. "I'd never though I'd hear you telling us to break the rules." Fred said after a long pause. "That's what I said." Ron agreed as the bell rang for lunch. "Come on." Hermione rolled her eyes and we followed her down to the great hall.

By Monday, the whole school had herd about Collin. Ginny, who sat next to Collin in Charms, was pretty distressed. Unfortunately Fred and George tried to cheer her up, which didn't really work as they kept covering themselves in boils and jumping out from behind statues. For once I was glad that Percy stopped them. Another difference in school was that al the first years were now traveling in packs, like numbers would help. also, unknown to the teachers, some of the Gryffindor students started a black market *Cough* Fred and George *Cough* selling anything that was said to protect and bring good luck. Before anyone could stop him Neville brought an foul smelling green onion, a large purple crystal and a rotting tail from a newt. "Um, Neville." I said when I heard what he'd done. "You're a pureblood."

"I know, but I'm almost a squib and they went for Filch first." I put a hand on his shoulder. "Neville, you can turn into a lion, some fully grown wizards can't even produce a patronus, you've already beat them. You're better protected then most." Neville shrugged and hurried to his seat.

The week for Christmas McGonagall came round asking for the people who were staying for Christmas, as I signed my name I noticed that Malfoy's name was at the top of the parchment. It was the perfect time to try the Polyjuice potion. But, the potion in question was three quarters finished, Fred and George had got what they could but we were still missing a few ingredients. "I think I better be the one to do the actual stealing." Hermione said that Wednesday lunch break in Myrtles bathroom. "And tarnish you perfect record?" George asked in surprise. "Well, if any of you try and get caught then you'll probably get kicked out of Hogwarts." Hermione said simply. "All we need to do is create a diversion in his class and we'll be fine." Hermione smiled, I exchanged a look with Fred that said 'Does she thin we're suicidal?' "Hermione." I said slowly. "Even though Snape likes us, I don't think even _we _can get away with disrupting his class." Hermione smiled at me. "Sure you will, you've survived, what, three trips to the hospital wing this year? And besides, we can just blame Cormac, he's a bit of an idiot." Hermione waved her hand dismissively. "Um, Hermione, are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine." Hermione snapped. "Ah there she is, the Otty we all know and love." Harry grinned and then we all burst out laughing. "Shut _up _Feathers." Hermione playfully pushed Harry. "Come on." I checked my watch. "We need to sleep before Astronomy." Hermione stood up, gathering all the empty packets. "See you tomorrow." We waved to Fred and George as they headed off to charms.

Harry was practically jumping up and down on his seat in nerves. I, on the other hand was trying to sit as far away as possible from Cormac, who was meant to be in third year but he got moved down, but anyway, it was pretty difficult to stay away from him as I'd volunteered to be his partner for the lesson. Apparently, to him this was the equivalent to agreeing to be his girlfriend as he kept trying to put his arm around me and calling me 'Babe'. I was_ so _tempted to just punch him the face and be done with it but Hermione had said that would probably land me with even more detentions. Speaking of detentions, I had my first of many with McGonagall on Saturday, oh joy. "So, Babe." Cormac grinned at me. "What are we making?" 'Oh Gods please make this lesson go quickly.' I prayed before smiling sweetly at Cormac. "A swelling solution."

"Ok, what do we need?" I absentmindedly reached for my dagger that was in the back of my waist band. "Why don't you read the instructions and find out?" Snape's voice said behind me. "Instead of letting your partner do all the work. Or can't you read?" Cormac went white and promptly berried his head in the potions book. "Thanks." I whispered as Snape passed by. "You owe my one." I nodded and added more dried spiders into our acid green potion. As Snape turned his back on us I pulled a Filibuster's Firework out my robe pocket, prodded it with my wand and threw it at Goyle's cauldron. Swelling Solution sprayed every were, Cormac got hit in the head, which quickly swelled to the size of one of Hagrid's Halloween pumpkin. In all the commotion Hermione slipped out the room. When she returned everyone's body parts had been de-swelled and her robes where bulging. Later when Fred and George about Cormac's head, Malfoy's nose and Goyle's eyes they almost bowed to us. "And so, you pranking career begins." George grinned. "And it won't be over for a long time." I agreed. "Snape didn't even _look _in the cauldron." Hermione grinned. "Oh Gods." I jumped up from my place next to Fred on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. "What?" They all looked up at me worriedly. "I'm ganna be so late. Shit, shot, shit." I ran up to my dorm and grabbed my music sheet, shoving them in my bag I ran back into the common room. "You're late for what?" Harry asked. "My music club you prat. See you guys later." I sprinted up to the fifth floor, bursting into classroom 7G I was met by the slightly pissed off faces of my fellow band mates. "Sorry." I panted, hands on knees. "Lost, track of time." Penelope Clearwater, the Hufflepuff prefect laughed. "Don't worry, Professor Flitwick isn't here yet ether. Did you bring your music this time?"

"Yeah." I grinned. "Are right." Professor Flitwick entered. "Harriet, did you bring your music this time?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good, take your place and let's begin." The practice was, eventful. As Andrew Kirke, a fellow Gryffindor, kept dropping his drum sticks, and Susanna Hesleden, a Ravenclaw, kept hitting the wrong notes of her keyboard, I glanced at Penelope. She looked about ready to throw her guitar at one of them. "Ok." Flitwick squeaked. "Let's take a break." He jumped off his pile of books and ran off. Penelope rounded on the other two. "It's bad enough that we're missing a member but with you two screwing up the song, how are we meant to practice properly?" Penelope glared. "It's Harriet's fault!" Susanna said. "How?" Penelope crossed her arms. "She's not singing right and that's distracting me."

"Harriet is pitch perfect."

"You're just saying that because you're _scared _of her!" Andrew said, I snorted. "Why would you be scared of me?" I asked. "You're the one with the sword."

"Which I only turn on people who disrespect my friends and family." I interrupted. "And you're the heiresses of Slytherin."

"And how did you come to that conclusion?" I narrowed my eyes. "Well, Filch was annoying your brother, next night you and him were found next to his cat, at the quidditch match Collin Creevey was taking pictures of your brother with a broken arm and that night he was petrified." Susanna was counting on her fingers when I slapped her round the face. "My best friend is muggleborn, do you _really _think that I'd be attacking muggleborns and squibs?"

"You hate those muggles you live with."

"They starved us, beat us, enslaved us and killed my other brother. I'd like to see you try and live with them and we don't live with them anymore."

"You threatened Dumbledore."

"He put us with the Dursley's."

"You killed a troll last year and you don't come to Professor Lockhart's classes."

"The troll was trying to kill Hermione, and Professor Lockhart is a dick and an idiot."

"He's in Ravenclaw."

"Along with you, who is accusing a _Gryffindor_ of being the heir of _Slytherin_. Case closed."

"Why did you-know-who go after you any way?"

"Does it look like I know?" I turned to Penelope. "I'm sorry Penny but can I skip the rest of todays practice?" She nodded. "Thatnks." I gathered up my things and left, slamming the door behind me. I slowly made my way back up to the common room. Fred and George were arguing with Hermione when I came in. "What's going on?" I lent on the back of Harry's armchair. "Fred and George were trying to prank Percy but Hermione caught them." Harry said. "Harriet! When did you get here?" He asked suddenly realising. "About three seconds ago." I laughed. "But I though you had Music." I shrugged. "Yeah, anyway, I've got homework to do." I turned and walked up the girl's staircase. I actually _did _have homework to finish but I couldn't be bothered, you try being accused of being a muggleborn hater and then do homework. "You ok?" Lavender asked as a entered. "Yeah, just tired." I said. "Well you have been re-growing bones." Parvati smiled. "I guess." I shrugged, dragged on my pyjamas, drew my hangings around me and curled up under my blissfully warm blankets.

It was about week later and one tedious detention later when we were walking across the Entrance Hall. "Have you finished that History of Magic essay?" Harry asked. "Duh." I grinned. "Did the day we got it, I don't need any more detentions."

"Can I see it?" Harry asked hopefully. "No." I said. "Do it yourself you lazy bum." That's when I bumped in to the back of Ron. "Ron, what'd you stop for?" I asked. "There are people in the way." That's when I saw the group of people blocking the marble staircase looking at the main notice board. "They're starting a duelling club!" Seamus said happily. "First meeting tonight." Dean grinned. "I wouldn't mind duelling lessons. Might come in handy one of these days." Parvati said to Lavender. "Recon Slytherin's monster can duel?" Ron asked, but he read the notice with interest. "I could be useful." Ron said as we went into dinner. "Should we go?" I asked. "it might not be fair if we go, I mean we know lodes of spells that we're not meant to." Hermione said worriedly as we sat down. "But they're not teaching us spells, they're going to teach us _how _to duel." I pointed out as the food appeared. "I guess." Hermione said reluctantly, taking a slice of shepherd's pie. "Well, I'm all for it." Harry said. "I'll go." Ron said. "May as well, could be fun." I nodded before taking a forkful of pie. "You in Otty?" I asked. "Fine." Hermione smiled.

So at eight that evening, we went down to the Great Hall, wands in pockets. The long tables had disappeared and a golden stage had been placed along one wall, lit by thousands of candles floating overhead. The ceiling glittered with little stars in the black night. It looked as if the whole school had decided to come along. "I wonder who'll be teaching us?" Hermione said eagerly as we entered the hall. "Someone told me Flitwick was a duelling champion when he was young, maybe it'll be him."

"Flitwick was young?" I asked and Ron snorted. "As long as it's not." Harry began, but he ended on a groan, Gilderoy Lockhart was walking onto the stage, dressed in deep plum robes and accompanied Snape, wearing his usual black. Lockhart waved his arms for silence."Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent! Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little duelling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions, for full details, see my published works. Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape." Lockhart flashed a wide smile. "He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about duelling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry, you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

"Wouldn't it be good if they finished each other off?" Ron muttered. "Or if Snape finished off Lockhart." I muttered back. Snape's upper lip curled. I wondered why Lockhart was still smiling, if Snape had been looking at me like that I'd have been running as fast as I could in the opposite direction, even though Snape is ok around me, he still tries to make our lives living hell. Lockhart and Snape turned to face each other and bowed. Well, Lockhart did, with much twirling of his wand and arms, Snape just inclined his head stiffly, then they raised their wands like swords in front of them. "As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position." Thank you, Captain Obvious, Lockhart told the silent crowd. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."

"I wouldn't bet on it." Harry murmured to me as Snape bared his teeth. "One. two. three." They both swung their wands above their heads and pointed them at each other. Snape bellowed. "Expelliarmus!" There was a blinding flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet. He flew backward off the stage, smashed into a wall, and slid down it to sprawl on the floor. Malfoy and some of the other Slytherins cheered, some others laughed, I almost joined in but Hermione was dancing on her tiptoes. "Do you think he's all right?" She squeaked through her fingers. "Who cares?" Me, Harry and Ron said together. Lockhart was getting shakily to his feet. His horrid hat had fallen off and his blond curls were standing on end. "Well, there you have it!" he said, tripping back on to the stage. "That was a Disarming Charm. As you see, I've lost my wand. Thank you, Miss Brown, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but it was _obvious_ what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you I could have, however I felt it would be prudent to let them see." Snape was livid, it was like he had a strange black aura telling Lockhart to shut up or be disembowelled and put in one of Snape's glass jars to be used in a potion. Lockhart must have noticed this, because he said. "Enough demonstrating! I'm going to put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me I would be grateful." They moved through the cluster of students, matching up partners. Lockhart teamed Neville with Justin Finch-Fletchley, but Snape reached our little group first. "Time to split up the dream team, I think." He grinned. "Oh come on Sir." I whined Snape waved a hand airily. "Reputation to up hold. Weasely, you can partner Finnigan. Mr Potter." Harry gravitated automatically toward Hermione. "I don't think so." Snape smiled coldly. "Malfoy, come over here. Let's see what you make of the famous Potter. And Miss Granger,you can partner Miss Bulstrode." Malfoy sauntered over, smirking. Behind him walked a Slytherin girl who reminded me of the picture on the front cover of Holidays with Hags, she also looked a little like Clarisse from Camp only less muscly and a _lot _less pretty, she was large, square had a heavy jaw that jutted aggressively. Hermione managed a weak smile that was not returned. "Miss Potter." I glanced over to Fred who I could just about see. "Hum let's see." He tapped his chin, clearly enjoying himself. "Mr Crabbe. You'll partner Miss Potter." One of Malfoy's henchmen lumbered over. "Face your partners!" Lockhart yelled, back on that stupid stage. "And bow!" I stiffly jerked my head and Crabbe just stood their aimlessly. "Wands at the ready!" Lockhart shouted. "When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents, only to disarm them, we don't want any accidents do we? One ... two ... three." I flicked my wand at Crabbe. "Expelliarmus!" Crabbe's stubby wand flew out of his hand I caught it. "Too easy." I grinned, then I spotted Hermione and the Bulstrode girl wrestling, I ran over, tucking my wand into my waist band as I pushed Millicent off and holding her down. "Potter!" She growled at me. "What?" I asked, matcher her glare. "Stop! Stop!" Lockhart waved his arms like he was trying to fly. So Snape took charge. "Finite Incantatem!" He shouted, green fog settled over the scene. Neville and Justin were lying on the floor, panting; Ron was holding up a sooty Seamus, apologizing for whatever his broken wand had done, Malfoy was lying on the floor like he'd been laughing and Harry was sweating. "Dear me." Lockhart smiled, almost skipping through the crowd, looking at the aftermath of the duels. "Up you come, Macmillan ... Steady there, Miss Fawcett ... Pinch it hard, it'll stop bleeding in a moment, Boot. I think Id better teach you how to block spells." Lockhart grinned, standing in the midst of the hall. He snuck a glance at Snape and looked quickly away. "Let's have a volunteer pair, Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley, how about you -"

"A bad idea, Professor Lockhart," Snape smirked, gliding over like a large and evil vampire bat. "Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending what's left of Finch-Fletchley up to the hospital wing in a matchbox." Neville's round, pink face went red. "How about Malfoy and Potter?" Snape said with a twisted smile. "Excellent idea!" Lockhart gestured Harry and Malfoy into the middle of the hall as the crowd backed away to give them room. "No not_ you_ Mr Potter." Snape was looking more and more evil by the moment. I shrugged at Harry as I passed him and clambered up onto the stage, I was glade that I was tall for my age as the glittering stage was about three feet off the ground. "Now, Harriet." Lockhart smiled as he slung a casual arm around my shoulders and bent to talk in my ear. "When Draco points his wand at you, you do this." He raised his pale wand and attempted a complicated sort of wiggling movement, then dropped it. Snape looked ready to _laugh_ as Lockhart quickly picked it up, saying, "Whoops, my wand is a little overexcited." Snape moved closer to Malfoy bent down and whispered something in his ear. Malfoy smirked. I glared up at Lockhart. "Professor, are you sure you showed me the right thing?" Lockhart nodded happily and jumped off the stage. "Scared?" Malfoy murmured. "You wish." I hissed. "Three - two - one - go!" Lockhart shouted. Malfoy raised his wand quickly and bellowed. "Serpensortia!" Just as I yelled. "Protego!" The end of Malfoy's wand exploded. I watched as a long black snake shot out of it, hit my shield charm and spiralled off in the crowd. People began to scream and back away from the moving snake. "Don't move." Snape said lazily. "I'll get rid of it ..."

"Allow me!" Lockhart interupted. He flourished his wand at the snake, there was a loud bang and the snake flew ten feet into the air and fell back to the floor with a loud splat. Angered and hissing furiously the snake slithered straight toward Justin Finch-Fletchley and raised itself again, fangs dripping with poison, poised to strike. My legs had a mind of their own as I swang myself off the stage and over to Justin. "Stop it!" Harry Yelled as I called. Leave him alone!" Worryingly, the snake fell to the floor, tame as rabbit. It's eyes flickering between Harry and me. The terror evaporated and I glanced at Harry, he was grinning. We looked up at Justin who was backing away in terror. "What do you think you're playing at?" He said and before we could say anything, Justin turned and ran out of the hall. Snape stepped forward and waved his wand at the snake but the python stayed. it slithered closer to me. "Missstress." It hissed, wrapping itself around my leg loosely. There was a tugging on the back of my robes. "Come on." Hermione mumbled. "Move - come on -" Hermione and Ron pulled us out of the hal. As we went towards the doors, the people on either side drew away as though they were frightened of catching something. Neville was looking at us like we'd both grown extra heads and the twins looked slightly gleeful. Having not a clue on what was going on and since neither Ron or Hermione wanted to explain anything we let them drag us all the way up to the Gryffindor common room. We were pushed o the couch and Ron said in a small voice. "You're Parselmouths. Why didn't you tell us?"

"We're what?" Harry asked, brow furrowed.

"Parselmouths!" Ron half whispered. "You can talk to snakes!"

"We know." Harry grinned. "This is the second time we've ever done it. We accidentally set a boa constrictor on our cousin Dudley at the zoo once - long story - but it was telling us it had never seen Brazil and we sort of set it free without meaning to that was before we knew we had magic." I continued. "A boa constrictor told you it had never seen Brazil?" Ron muttered. "So?" Harry shrugged. "I bet loads of people here can do it."

"Oh, no they can't." Ron insisted. "It's not a very common gift. This is bad."

"What's bad?" I scowled. "What's wrong with everyone? Listen, if we hadn't told that snake not to attack Justin." Ron cut me off" Oh, that's what you said to it?" Harry frowned. "What d'you mean? You were there, you heard us."

"We heard you speaking Parseltongue." Ron retorted. "Snake language. You could have been saying anything, no wonder Justin panicked, you sounded like you were egging the snake on or something, it was creepy, you know." My eyes widened. "We spoke a different language? But - I didn't realize - how can we speak a language without knowing we can speak it?" Ron shook his head. Both he and Hermione were looking as though someone had died. I, for one, couldn't see what was so terrible. "So now there's something wrong with stopping a massive snake biting off Justin's head?" I scowled. "What does it matter how we did it as long as Justin doesn't have to join the fucking Headless Hunt?"

"It matters." Hermione said quietly. "Because being able to talk to snakes was what Salazar Slytherin was famous for. That's why the symbol of Slytherin House is a serpent." Our mouths fell open. "And now the whole school's going to think you're his great-great-great-great-grandchildren."

"But we're not." I said with a panic. "You'll find it hard to prove that." Hermione said, staring at the old and red patterned rug. "He lived about a thousand years ago; for all we know, you could be."

I couldn't sleep that night. Through a slip gap in my gold hangings, I saw snow begin to fall in the early hours of the morning. If someone had told me, a few hours ago that I'd be wondering if I was part Slytherin, I wound have punched them in the nose and fed them to the giant squid, but now. I wasn't so sure who I was. I didn't know anything about our father's family, our mortal father's family, we were never even told about our Mother, let alone our father. I tried to say something in snake but it didn't come, despite the face that I had a big green snake curled up next to my head. But I'm in Gryffindor, I scolded myself, the Sorting Hat wouldn't have put me in here if I had Slytherin blood. Ah, said a nasty little voice in his brain, but Dumbledore wanted to put you in Slytherin, don't you remember? 'Piss off Uncle Hades.' I scowled at the God in my head and rolled over. Maybe Harry and I could go see Justin the next day in Herbology and we'd explain everything. With that final thought I fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Harriet's P.O.V 

But, the snow that had started earlier had turned into a snow storm and the lest lessons of term were cancelled. Also, Professor Sprout wanted to fit socks and scarves on the Mandrakes, A job she wouldn't let anyone else do, except Neville who was better than the Hufflepuffs at Herbology. Especially now that two living things had been petrified. I was curled up in an armchair in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room, wearing my Weasely jumper with Zoe on my lap and Alexander, the snake, around my arm, when Harry stepped through the portrait hole. "How bad is it?" I asked, watching the flames. "Pretty bad." Harry sighed, sinking into a chair. "Could barely eat without being insinuated by death glares." Harry scowled at the flames. "People are being ridiculous." I said, uncurling my legs from underneath me. "You face them then!" Harry was really pissed. "People hate _me _even more then you. I was the one the snake came to." I sighed. "Ssssssorry Missssstressssss." Alexander hissed. "It's not your fault the school is so fucking prejudice." I ran a hand down his silky scales. "That's all it really bottles down to." Harry said. "People making assumptions." I nodded. "We should go hind Justin." I suggested, Harry gave me a look. "So that we can explain what _really _happened." I said. "Ok." Harry stood up. "Where should we check first?" I shrugged, putting Zoe on my shoulder and standing up. "The library?" Harry nodded. "Ok." We silently made our way down to the packed library, where we found Ernie McMillan in a dark corner with a bunch of other Hufflepuffs. "I told Justin to hide up in our dorm." Ernie whispered loudly to his friends, where Harry and I were standing, in the Magical Creatures section, could here them perfectly. "But why?" Hannah Abbott asked, confused. Ernie rolled his eyes. "Because Hannah, Justin accidently let slip to the Potter's that he was muggleborn, you saw what happened last nigh, they've pinned him down as their next victim." Ernie said. "But they always seemed so nice." Hannah frowned. "Just the other day Harriet helped me carry a bag of compost to the greenhouses."

"It's just a front Hannah." Ernie sighed. "They're trying to work our who they'll go after next." Hannah's eyes widened. "But I'm not muggleborn."

"No." I said, stepping out from behind the bookcase and the Hufflepuffs jumped. "You're not, but Hermione Granger is, and she's my best friend. I'm not exactly going to try and kill her. Am I?" I glared at their startled faces. "You hate those Muggles you live with." Ernie said, not meeting my eyes. "Don't live with them anymore." Harry scowled. "And besides." I said, spinning a chair round and sitting on it backwards. "They beat us.." Harry grabbed another chair. "Enslaved us..." He continued. "Starved us.."

"Killed our brother. honestly Ernie, the list goes on." I waved a had abound in the air. "What about last night?" Ernie said stubbornly. "You were egging the snake towards Justin." Alexander came out from under my sleeve then. "Incompetent boy." He hissed. "Sssshall I bite him Missssstressssss?"

"No Alexander, that won't be necessary." I said, in Parselmouth. Ernie went pale. "And if you're getting any ideas." He said quickly. "You can trace my family back,"

"Don't care." I stood up. "We were looking for Justin, we need to explain what happened." Harry stood next to me. "But seeing as he's not here."

"We'll leave." We turned at the same time and exited the library. "You better go by yourself Harry." I sighed. "I don't want to go in boy's dormitories." Harry rolled his eyes. "What are you going to do?" I grinned at him. "Go to Hogsmead. I need to do some shopping." Harry rolled his eyes again, while grinning. "See you later." He turned and walked down to corridor. "Don't forget you're map! And can I borrow your invisibility cloak?" I called after him. "Fine!" He yelled back. "Thanks!" I called and quickly made my way up to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was curled up in a chair reading, Ron was at a table playing chess with himself. Percy was at a table furiously writing, Neville and the twins were no were to be seen. "Have you seen Fred and George?" I asked Ron. "No. Why?" I shrugged. "Need to ask them something." Ron shrugged and went back to his game. Just then there was the sound of feet running down the corridor and Fred, George and Lee stumbled into the common room, covered in goo and grinning madly. "What have you done now?" Percy said, disapprovingly. "Nothing?" George asked. "I find that hard to believe." Hermione looked up from her book. Before they could reply there was a yell. "WEASELY!" It was Flitch. "Shit." Lee swore. "Hang on." I said, running up the boy's staircase. I quickly found Harry's room and then his invisibility cloak. I sprinted down to the common room, pushed the three into a dark corner and threw the cloak over them as Flitch entered the common room. "Where are they?" He scowled around the room. He was dripping with green goo and bat droppings. "Who?" I asked innocently, Flitch's piggy eyes glared at me. "Potter." He scowled even more. "Lovely day Sir." I smiled. "Where are they girl?" He spat. "Who?" I shrugged. "Fred, George and Lee." Percy said. "No idea." I shrugged. "They were here a moment ago. Maybe they slipped out and into a classroom." I suggested. Flitch seemed to be trying to read my sole, but he turned and stormed out the common room. I burst into giggles as the boys pulled the cloak off themselves. "That, was so cool!" Lee grinned. "What is this?" George held up the cloak. "It's Harry's." I said, taking it back, Alexander slithered down my arm to get a closer look. "It was our dad's." I grinned. "That is one cool cloak." Lee said. "I know. I was hoping to get into Hogsmead today, it's almost Christmas and I need to do some shopping. And seeing as you now owe me one, you're helping me get there." I grinned. "You want us."

"To help you."

shrugged. "How the hell do you get it to work?"

"I'll give you my supplier's address when we get back." I promised. "Wicked." Lee looked ecstatic. "Which way do we go?" I asked, swinging the torch up and down the corridor. "This way." Fred started down the left side of the corridor. "Got any more of those?" George asked, indicating the torch. "Yeah." I put my hand in my pocket, grabbed the other torch and just as I was pulling it out, Alexander bit me. "Shit." I said and dropped the torch, hearing the yell and the clatter the others turned back to face

"Break out of Hogwarts?" The three boys said. "Duh." I said. "Ok." They shrugged. "Come on." We checked the corroder for Flitch and making sure no one was following us, we slipped out and threw the cloak over ourselves. "We'll have to stay in the shadows." I said, looking at our feet poking out the bottom. "It's not meant for four tall kids." George agreed. "Good thing the passage isn't far." Fred muttered. "Why can't you go on the weekend, like a normal person?" Lee asked as George tapped the round belly of a statue. "I'm not normal, and I'm only a second year." I grinned at him before sliding down the slide. "I agree that you're not normal." Fred grinned and I punched him on the arm. "Ow!" He protested and I stuck my tongue out at him. "Mature." He said. "Goo and bat droppings." I said as Lee hit the floor. "Point taken." Fred grinned. "Come on guys." George grinned. "this is so mush more fun then looking for Justin." I grinned. "Why were you looking for Justin?" Lee asked as me make our way down the dark, damp corridor. "Harry and I wanted to explain what happened at dulling club." I shrugged as Zoe wrapped her tail around my shoulders. "Oh, with the Parseltongue?" Fred asked. "Yeah." I kicked a stone. "People now believe that we're the heir's of Slytherin."

"Hay." Fred nudged me with his elbow. "We know they're wrong, and so do you. And Hermione, and Ron and Neville. It's ganna be ok."

"Thanks Fred." I smiled up at him just as George tripped over a large boulder. "Nice trip?" I grinned down. "Shup." He scowled, scrambling to his feet. "Are we nearly there?" I asked as the tunnel began to get darker and wetter. "Half way, why?" Lee said. "I'm not particularly fond of the dark." I admitted. "Probably a side effect of being locked in a cupboard for the first six years of my life." I shrugged. "Your Aunt and Uncle looked you in a cupboard?" Lee sounded shocked. "Yeah." I said miserably, not wanting to elaborate. "Why?"

"They hated us, they _do _hate us."

"Why?"

"Jesus Lee, I don't fucking well know! Maybe they were scared that we'd turn them into wombats or something." The others snorted at that. "I'd pay to see that." George piped up. "Thanks." I said dryly as the tunnel slowly began to get lighter. "Where does this com out anyway?" I asked. "Honeydukes." Fred grinned. "What's that?"

"The sweet shop." Lee grinned. "Brilliant!" I grinned back. "I need some sugar."

"You really don't." George said, I made a face at him. We hit a dead end. "Wrong turn?" I asked. "Nope, gimme a leg up." Fred said, Lee and George hoisted Fred up, who pushed against the ceiling, a tile came away and Fred disappeared from sight. "Who's next?" Fred face appeared in the gap. "I'll go last." I volunteered, seeing as I was wearing a skirt. "You sure?" George asked. "Will you be able to lift us."

"Sexist much?" I scowled. "And did you _seriously _miss my fight with Flint?"

"Point taken." George said, Lee frowned as he and I lifted George. "You fought Marcus Flint, as in the Slytherin Quidditch captain?"

"I thought everyone knew." I said. "Most people don't believe it" Lee said. "Typical, anyway. Long story short, I beat up Flint and half the quidditch team." I shrugged, lifting Lee. "Jeez girl. You got guts." Lee said admirably as Fred and George pulled him through the hole. "Thanks." I said, backing against the wall so I could have a good run up. "What _are _you doing?" George asked when he peeked down. "Jumping." I grinned at him before running towards the opposite wall and jumping just before the hole. I managed to grab the side of the hole, legs dangling into the darkness, my arms shook slightly as I lifted myself out. "How the hell did you do that?" Fred asked, replacing the tile carefully. "Practice." I shrugged. "Climbed a _lot _of trees that way to get away from my cousin's gang."

"Those guy's really hated you." Lee said. "Dudley probably wouldn't have been too bad if he wasn't raised and spoilt by the Dursley's." I shrugged and peered into the gloom. "We could do with some light." George said. "Hang on." I patted my pockets. "Where did I put it?" Alexander's tail popped out of my pocket, wrapped around my flashlight. "Thanks Alexander." I sad and turned it on. "What is that?" Lee asked looking at the torch. "Emergency Muggle lighting." I shrugged. "Got another one of those?" George asked. "Yeah." I slipped my hand back into my pocket and as I was pulling my spare torch out Alexander bit me. "You ok?" Fred asked worriedly. "Shit." My hand was bleeding badly. "No, I'm not ok." Then they spotted the blood. "Jesus, what happened?" Fred shone the spare torch onto my hand. Alexander bit me." I scowled. "Who's Alexander?" Lee looked closely at the bite as Alexander slithered out my pocket. "This, is Alexander." I said as he wrapped himself around my arm. "Why do you have a snake with you?" George asked. "Just do." I shrugged. "I hope his bite isn't poisonous." I said. "Know any spells?"

"Episky could work." Lee tapped his chin. "If you don't know if it's going to work then I'm not letting you near my hand, I'll go to Madam Pomphry when we get back." I said. "You sure?" Fred asked. "I'll be fine. My own bloody fault if I die, didn't bring any ambrosia _and I _forgot to put my bracelet back on this morning." I scowled slightly. "Gimme your hand." Fred held out his hand. "Okay." I said and 'gave' him my hand. Fred pulled at bundle of snowy white fabric out his pocket. "Why do you carry bandages around?" I asked. "Pranking has it's downsides." Fred grinned and tightly secured my hand. "There, almost good as new." Fred gave me back my hand. "Thanks." I grinned. "You know. If you didn't piss her off so much, I'm sure Madam Pomphry would appreciate your help." I said as we started back down the corridor. "I'm sure she'd be thrilled." George said sarcastically, clambering over a pile of boxes. "Nah, wouldn't want to risk people seeing me help a teacher." Fred said, following George over the boxes. "And more people would want to get hurt if one of the famous Weasely twins worked in the Hospital wing. Those two are serious people gathers." Lee joked, following me over the boxes. "One more set of stairs and we're there." George said from up ahead. "Good, how long have we been walking?" Lee asked. "It's been ten minuets since we left the castle." I answered, shaning my torch on my watch. "Seems longer." George said. "It's the dark, it play's trick on your mind." I glared at the nearest shadow. "Doesn't it Nico?" There was a small sigh and my crazily pale cousin stepped out the shadows. "Jesus!" The boys jumped. "What are you doing here Nico?" I folded my arms across my chest. Nico shrugged, hands in the pockets of his black jeans. "Percy asked me to check on you." His dark sword seemed to block out the light. "Wait, Percy as in Percy Weasely?" Lee asked. "No you idiot." Nico rolled his eyes. "Percy _Jackson _her brother."

"Nico, please shut up." I gritted my teeth. "I thought you wanted to know what I was doing here." He smirked. "Nico, get your black clad butt back to America _before _I throw you in the lake. And tell Percy I don't need a babysitter, I can look after myself." I spun on my heal. "But." Nico started. "What?" I spun back. "Percy told me not to come to camp this summer. The war's started and."

"And you're younger then me and you're fighting in it. I'll come if I want to."

"And I was born in the middle of World War 2, but Percy want's you to stay here."

"Tell him to go fuck himself." I growled, clenching my fists. "Will do." Nico grinned and dissolved into shadows. "What the fuck just happened?" Lee asked as we continued down the corridor. "Tell you later." I growled. "Okay. Peace." Lee said. "We're almost there." Fred promised. "Good, I _really _need sugar." I said. We quickly found Honeydukes. "This place is awesome." I grinned. "Yeah. You should see Zonko's." George grinned. "Come on." We spent a happy twenty minuets in Honeydukes, sampling the sweets and I ended up buying a lode to give to Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Neville. We soon stepped out the shop into the snowy street. "I'm so glad I was mention to have potions today." I said. "Why?"  
"I wouldn't have worn warm clothes if I didn't." I said, brushing snowflakes out my eyes.

Fred's P.O.V  
As we passed the post office Harriet stopped. "Do they change currencies in there?" She asked. "Yeah." George said "Why?" I asked. Harriet grinned and put her hand into her cloak pocket, when she managed to get her cloak I don't know but she had it, anyway, hand in pocket and she pulled of a bulging bag. "Cos I got a lode of Greek money." She grinned. "Oo, let's see." Lee said, Harriet opened the bag and pulled out a handful of glittering gold drachmas. Our eyes widened at the size of the ancient coin. "What _is _that?" Lee asked in admiration. "A Greek drachma." Harriet flipped it to him as she pushed open the door to the post office. "Keep it." She said, when Lee tried to give it back. "I don't need it." She grinned before walking up to the counter and placing a few coins on the counter. "Hay Fred." George waved me over to the owls that were meant for sending stuff to Egypt. "Think Mum and Dad would be impressed if we sent a couple of dung bombs to Bill over Christmas?" George grinned. "No, but when's that stopped us?" I grinned back. "Too bad we're out of dung bombs." Lee said. "We used the last ones on Flitch." George said. "And Lockhart." I finished. "You can't be serious." Harriet's shocked voice carried across the small room. "Absolutely Miss." The attendant said. Harriet paused. "Done." She shook hands with the man and gathered up a large pill of Galleons. "Are you done?" I asked. "Yeah." Harriet grinned, shaking snow out her hair. "I just can't believe how much two drachmas can get me." Harriet said, patting her extra money bag. "That _is_ a lot." George inspected the money bag from a distance. "I know!" Harriet exclaimed. "You wizards are crazy."

"You're one of us too." I pointed out. "That explains something's." Harriet grinned. "What, like the fact that you're in Hogsmead, on a weekday, in your second year?" George asked. "No, more like that fact that I've got a cat on my shoulders and a snake in my pocket." Harriet shrugged. It to a while for the four of us to get all the things we needed, and Harriet actually made shopping fun which is _always_ a plus. As we made our way back to Honeydukes it was slowly beginning to get dark. Harriet pause in the door way of the sweet shop. "Hang on, I just remembered something." Harriet said before turning and running down the street. "Stay there!" She called over her shoulder. We glanced at each other and shrugged. "She's crazy." Lee finally decided. "Just a little." I agreed. "What's this?" George fake gasped. "Fred saying something bad about his precious Harriet?" I pushed him lightly. "Shup." I said and felt my face slowly go red. "Aw, look at him." Lee ruffled my hair. "Get off." I scowled. "Our ickle Frediekins is growing up." George grinned. I ignored him, focusing on the corner where Harriet had disappeared. "Next thing you know, Ron will have a girlfriend." Lee said. "Ron wouldn't know what a date was if in danced in front of him wearing Percy's prefect badge." I grinned. "Or Harriet's underwear." Lee said slyly. "Would you like to keep your teeth?" I said calmly. "Taking a leaf out of your girlfriend's book I see." George said, I blushed harder but before I could say or do anything, Harriet came running round the corner, carrying a huge a brown parcel, as she got closer we could clearly see the Zonko's logo on the front. "What is that?" George's eyes widened. Harriet shook her head, hands on knees, panting for breath. "Isn't it heavy?" I asked. Harriet nodded, still panting. "We could carry I for you." Lee said, eyes twinkling evilly. "Nuhu." Harriet shook her head and started toasted the cellar door. "What? Don't you trust us?" George asked, opening the door. "With my life, sure. Other peoples, nope." Harriet said. Still slightly breathless as she made her way down the steps. "Reassuring." Lee said sarcastically. "Shup." Harriet grinned in the gloom. "Still go that light?" I asked. "Yeah." Harriet chucked something at me, I caught it and pressed the loupe black bobby bit, the thing lit up better then Lumos Maxima. "Cool." I grinned. We were soon back at the bottom of the tunnel. "How are we going to get all our stuff up there?" Harriet asked. "We don't." George said simply. "How do we get everything up to the common room?" Harriet looked confused. "We take the stairs." I Sadi as the slide became a long set of stairs. "How?" Harriet asked as we began to climb. "There's a tile at the bottom that turns the slide into stairs." Lee said, still eyeing the parcel. "Oh, and just so you boys know." Harriet said "I blocked off the passage that goes to the girls dorms."  
"Why would you do that?" George exclaimed, Harriet glared at him and rolled her eyes. "Well." She continued. "I don't exactly _block _it." We grinned. "But when someone come through it, it sends a warning to me." She grinned evilly at us and we groaned.

Harriet's P.O.V 

It was Christmas eve, Hermione was in the library with Neville and the others were play a strange version of quidditch. I was sat in the common room doing homework. I sighed and rubbed my eyes, putting my quill down. "I need a walk." I said to the empty common room. I pulled on another jumper, wrapped my green and gold scarf securely around my neck and fastened my green cloak around my shoulders. The snow crunched under my boots as I crossed the snowy lawn. Subconsciously I made my way down to the quidditch pitch, where Ron, Harry, Fred and George were zipping around the frosty air. A snow ball came sailing through the air towards me and I ducked. I glanced up and Harry grinned at me from his broom. "No fair!" I yelled. "You're flying!" I carefully gathered up a ball of snow without Harry noticing and threw it as hard as I could at him. He ducked just in time and it hit Ron in the face. "Sorry Ron!" I called, laughing as Ron spat snow out his mouth. The boys swooped over head and snow rained down on me. "HAY!" I yelled. "I CAN'T FLY!"

"Sorry Stripes!" George grinned. "I wish I _could _fly." I sighed, lobbing snow at George. "I could talk to my dad." Harry suggested, ducking as Fred's snow ball whizzed towards him. "I'd appreciate it." I smiled, throwing snow at him. And that was how Percy found us two hours later, throwing snow at each other. "Just what.." He started before a snow ball hit him in the face, we all stopped laughing and started backing away. Percy scrapped the snow off his glasses and smiled evilly. "You're going to get it now." He said, gathering snow. "RUN!" George said, ducking as the snow sailed over his head. So, with Percy we had a three aside snow ball fight, with me, Percy and Fred on one teem and Ron, Harry and George on the other. We all went to bed exhausted that night,exited for what the morning would bring.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Christmas surprises

Harriet's P.O.V 

Hermione didn't need to shake me awake this year, I was up before the others and down in the kitchens collecting food for breakfast. About half eight the twins came stumbling in, still half asleep. "Hay look." George grinned at me. "Harriet's beaten us too it." Fred finished. "You bet I have." I grinned, hands on hips. "But, now that you're here you may as well make yourselves useful." Fred and George helped me carry all the food back to the common room, where we started heating everything up while waiting for the others to wake up. As I put the final crumpet on a plate, Harry, Ron and Neville came stumbling down the boy's staircase. "Food." Ron mumbled. "Coming right up." George presented him with a plate of breakfast and Ron threw himself into a chair to eat. Harry and Neville both took a full plate and curled up in chairs. About five minuets later Hermione came down the girl's staircase, fully awake. "Morning." She grinned, taking the last plate and sitting on the floor. "Marry Christmas." I grinned back, we ate our breakfast's quickly and turned our attention to the piles of presents. "Is it just us." Fred said, head on one side. "Or is the huge present pile.." George continued, head to the opposite said as Fred. "Bigger then last year?" Harry and I said together. "Yeah. It is." Hermione said. Ron rolled his eyes at Neville and scrambled over the back of his chair to reach the presents. "Idiot." I mutter to Neville who giggled slightly and went to sit next to Hermione on the rug in front of the twinkly Christmas tree. "Who starts?" I asked. "We should all open one present each at the same time." Hermione said. "That way it's fair." We all nodded in agreement. "Just remember to check the names before opening them." I said, passing Neville a squashy parcel. "Yeah, don't need to find Ron's socks." Fred grinned, handing Hermione a present. "Jesus!" George exclaimed, lifting a lumpy parcel. "This one's heavy." He check the tag. "Good luck Harriet." He grinned before passing it over. "Bet it's from Percy." I grinned, watching the wrapping shimmer in the morning light. "Everyone got something?" Harry asked, peering round. "Yes." Neville said. "Ok. Ready?" I asked. "Ready." Everyone replied. "Go!" Hermione said, and there was a flurry of ripping. There was a glimmer of bronze as my present tumbled into my lap. "I _knew_ it!" I grinned at the armour. "I _told _you it was from Percy." I looked at my friends who were starring in wonder at my armour. "Try it on then." Harry urged. I quickly stood up and slipped the breast plate over my head and pyjama top, next was the arm, shoulder and wrist guards and then the leg protectors. With a bit of help from Harry, I successfully managed to get the bronze armour on. "Well, if we were in battle then I'd run away." Ron said as the bronze reflected onto my face. "Thanks." I grinned, running my hands over the sea themed decoration on the armour. "Is it heavy?" Fred asked as I sat back down. "Not really." I shrugged with a clink of metal. We turned back to the present's with relish. The only sound that came for the next half hour was of ripping paper and calls of thanks. From Hermione I got a book filled with spells to help with injuries, from Ron I got a huge bar a chocolate (probably from Honeydukes), from Neville a new quill. "It doesn't break or smudge. You're always complaining that yours always break and um, you work is always really smudged so I wrote to Gran and..." Neville trailed off after the longest thing I'd ever herd him say. "Thank you Neville." I smiled. "Its perfect." Neville blushed at turned back to unwrapping the jumper Molly Weasely had made him. Speaking of Weasely jumpers, I too had one. It was bright green with gold words on the front. 'I hate Gilderoy Lockhart' "Ok." I grinned. "Who dares me to ware this to lunch?" I held it up so my friend could see it. They all burst out laughing, even Hermione. "You'd get detention for the rest o the year!" George chortled. "Probably." I laughed and tugged the jumper over my armour. The most surprising present I had that morning wasn't the dung bombs from the twins or the wet start fireworks from Lee (who we'd explained mine an Harry's parentage too after our unorthodox Hogsmead trip) or the photo album of my mortal parents from Hagrid but it was the soft, blue covered scrapbook from Ginny and Collin. Every picture was moving and of my friends and I. None of them had been posed for and none of them had been spared the flash of Weasley red hair. "Whoa, how'd he do it without us noticing?" My friends leaned over my shoulders as I looked at the picture of Harry, George and Fred flitting through the sky at a quidditch match with me, Hermione, Ron and Neville cheering them on in the background. "No idea." I said as Percy entered. He scowled at my jumper and informed us that we'd better get changed as lunch was nearly ready. Hermione and I raced up the stairs and started getting changed. I found a white ruffled skirt, a dark blue t-shirt and a fluffy white jumper laid out on my bed. "I figured that, as it's Christmas you'd want to look more civilised then you usually do. Although I'm sure Dumbledore would be thrilled if you turned up in a t-shirt and a pair of ripped and muddy jeans." Hermione grinned and I rolled my eyes. "It's better then my jumper." I grinned, tugging my breast plate over my head. With Hermione's help I managed to get all my armour off. "Can you pass me my White ribbons?" I asked Hermione while pulling on dark blue long socks. "What me to do your hair for you?" Hermione asked. "Ok, if you're ready to face hell." I grinned, Hermione laughed. To my surprise Hermione easily brushed my hair and then plated it with a dark blue ribbon and a white ribbon. "You're really good at doing hair." I said as we left our dorm." Hermione blushed and grinned at the floor. "Thanks." I smiled at her and felt my play drop over my shoulder as I bent to do my laces in my boots. "Are you ready yet?" Harry called up our stairs. "There's a surprise down here for you Stripes!" Neville called. I grinned at Hermione and ran down the stairs. the boys were gathered around two long parcels and an eagle. Fred turned to grin at me and his jaw dropped. "What?" I asked, smoothing my skirt. "You look like a Christmas angel." He whispered in my ear. I blushed and glanced at the floor. "Not too bad yourself Forge." I grinned them turned to Harry. "What's you dad's eagle doing here?"  
"Christmas." Harry grinned handing me an envelope that shifted like the sky. I tore it open and unfolded the letter. _'Dear Sea Princess,_  
_We managed to hear your wish yesterday over the wind and Hecate called for a vote to let you fly on magical transport, this includes brooms. I'm not sure how you managed it but it seems you have enchanted over half the council, Arise likes you because you're as fierce as any of his children, Aphrodite likes you because she's thrilled with your love life, Athena likes you because you use you Brian to get you out of trouble, Artemis likes you because you stand up for your friends and you won't stand for sexism, Apollo likes you because he says you're cool, even Dionysius doesn't mind you. But we still put it to a vote and I myself voted to let you fly, I admire your spunk and am grateful for your protection of Harry so I have sent you both a gift that I think you'll both enjoy,_  
_Your shocked King and Uncle Zeus.' _My jaw dropped. "No way."  
"What?" The others looked at me. "Read this." I handed Harry the letter and knelt next to the parcels. I knew what they were before opening the one with my name on but still. Harry looked up from the letter at the sound of ripping paper and gasped. "Oh my gods." He said, eyeing the Nimbus 2001, a rainbow of ribbons hung from the smooth handle. "You're dad if officially awesome!" Ron grinned at Harry. "Ok, you lot at going to teach me how to fly." I said as Harry ripped the paper off his own Nimbus 2001. "Hay Ron." Harry grinned at his best friend. "Want my Nimbus 2000?" Ron nodded, unable to speak. "Lunch. Now." Percy glared at us from a corner. "Fine!" Harry and I got to our feet and soon we were laughing around the small table in the Great Hall, I didn't even mind that I was opposite Dumbledore. "I hear that you got a broom Miss Potter." Dumbledore said, near the end of the meal. "Yeah, it's from a friend in America." I grinned at Harry. "I thought you couldn't fly." Snape said. "I think I'll be able to now." Ron was stuffing his face to stop himself from laughing. "I'd like too see you fly." McGonagall said. "Thank you Professor." I smiled and stood up. "I'm stuffed. if you'll excuse me." I said and left. Yawning I made my way up to Gryffindor tower where I kicked off my boots and fell asleep in one of the armchairs.

I woke to someone poking me. "Geoff." I mumbled and rolled over. I hit the rug and sat up, rubbing my arm where I'd landed on the floor. "Are you ok?" Fred asked, crouching in front of me. "I was better off sleeping." I grumble, but let him pull me to my feet. "You better warp up warm. We're going outside, it's time for you final Christmas present." Fred grinned. "I've had them all." I yawned. "Not quite. Now go on, don't want you catching a cold now." He gently pushed me towards the girls stairs. "Ok, ok. I'm going." I giggled slightly and opened my dorm room door, Hermione was sprawled out on her bed fast asleep. I grinned while tugging on a jumper. After a moment of thought I buttoned a coat over the top, added my cloak and scarf. Then I grabbed Fred's Christmas present from under my bed and quietly left the room. I pulled my boots back on just as Fred came down the boys stairs. "What took you so long?" I grinned, grabbing his present before he could get a hold of it. "I, was finding my layers underneath all the mess in our dorm." He grinned. "What's the box?" I grinned slyly. "You'll have to wait for _that _surprise." He laughed and we made our way out the portrait hole where the Fat Lady was singing (badly) with a friend. "I whish she would stop." I said once we were out of earshot. "Well, we can't all be singing geniuses like you." Fred grinned. "Hay, I'm technically part Mermaid, Poseidon can become a Mer_man _so I am part Mer." A nearby picture of a Mermaid scowled at me and Fred chuckled. "I don't think your sister likes that idea."

"Nope." I laughed as we passed the third floor corridor. As we walked down to the large oak doors at the front of the school, Fred kept trying to nick his present, but I'd spent two months with the Stoll brothers so I easily fended him off. "Keep that up and you won't get it." I said haughtily. "And I'll kick your ass." I grinned. "Don't I know it." Fred grinned back, opening the doors a crack and slipping outside. "Hagrid's been keeping them safe for me, I didn't know what else to so with them and they couldn't come in the castle." Fred said as I followed him down past Hagrid's hut. "Keeping what for you?" I asked as he slipped out of sight around the trees. "Jeez." I muttered and jogged after him, I rounded the trees and stopped dead in my tracks. In a small makeshift paddock stood two foals, one was the colour of wet sand with a black mane and tail, a white muzzle and three black socks, the other was a shimmering black, with a white blaze and a white patch on it's rump. The black one nickered. _'Hello daughter of the sea.' _I smiled at it. "Hello yourself beautiful." I said as it pressed it's warm muzzle into my palm. _'I'm a BOY.' _I protested. "You're still beautiful." I shrugged, the foal snorted but let me scratch it behind the ears. "Fred, you can come out from behind the tree now." I called over my shoulder "Damn." He muttered and leaned on the fence post. "Where did you get them?" I asked, running my fingers through the sandy one's mane. "I found them wondering in the forest." He grinned. "Well, I guess you desire this then." I put his present in his hands and turned back to the foals. "Whoa! This thing's _heavy!" _Fred said. "How did you manage to carry it all the way from Zonko's to Gryffindor tower?" He asked, peeling off the spellotape. "Practice." I grinned. He rolled his eyes and continued to peel the tape. "Oh just get on with it!" I said, slightly frustrated for no reason. "Fine!" He grinned and tore the paper, the box fell and I dived to catch it. "Careful with that! We don't want to explode the trees."

"You gave me explosives." Fred asked, eyes wide. "Kinda." I shrugged. "Now take it." I put it back in his hands and watched his jaw drop, again. "I saw you eyeing it n the shop and so I had to get it without you noticing. Just _don't _blow anyone up." I said. "I promise, just so long as Flitch knows what a _real _prank is."

"Deal." I grinned. Then peered threw the tree's at Hagrid's house. "Think Hagrid has apples?" I asked, before a bucket of apples appeared under my nose. "Who need's Hagrid's apples when you have mine?" Fred grinned, clutching his dangerous present to his chest. "Not me." I smiled, taking the bucket and grinning at my living present. "Who want's apples?"

_'Stupid question.' _The black said. _'Apples, ripe rosy apples. Like the ones in your cheeks Princess.' _The sandy said. "Do you have names?" I asked, feeding them each an apple. _'No.' _The black one said. "Do you want names?_" _

_'Yes.' _The sandy said. _"What some help?" _My dad asked in my head. _"No thanks. Marry Christmas Daddy." _I thought. _"You to Harriet." _I smiled and looked thoughtfully at the foals. "Camelot and Sweet Ginger." I said suddenly. _'I like those." _The sandy one said._ 'But who's who?" _The black said. _"_Take a guess." I grinned. _'Well, I don't want to be called 'Sweet Ginger' for the rest of my life." _The black one said. "I guess you're Camelot then." I stroked his ears. '_So I'm Sweet Ginger?' _I nodded and she pushed her muzzle into my hand. _'I like having a name.' _She said happily. "Good." I smiled, then glanced at Fred who was looking very confused. _'You're mate is strange Princess.' _Camelot snorted. "He's not.. Oh never mind." I rolled my eyes and grinned at Fred. "I can talk to horses."

"I noticed." Fred laughed. "We better get going. The other's will be waking up soon." He glanced at his watch. "Probably." I gave the two baby horses a final pet, put the apple bucket in the paddock and followed Fred up to the castle. "Thanks Fred." I said. "Least I could do." He smiled at me, we walked in a comfortable silence until we got to Gryffindor tower, where the Fat Lady had disappeared. "Oh, yay." I said sarcastically. "We could go prank Flitch." Fred suggested. "not today, let him have _one _day of peace before you wreck havoc on his life." I grinned. "You're too kind." Fred said, with a mocking bow. "I know I am." I said, puffing my chest out like Malfoy . "I like to strut around like a fashion model because I think I look cool." I said, imitating Malfoy's voice. "Miss Potter!" McGonagall said from behind me. "Yes Professor?" I said innocently. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Having fun Professor." I said truthfully. "No more mocking of other students Miss Potter." McGonagall said before leaving with a sweep of her robes. I glanced at Fred and we burst out laughing. "What are you too so jolly about?" The Fat Lady had returned. "It's Christmas." I laughed. "Fairy lights." Fred grinned at the picture swung forward. Everyone was still asleep judging by the empty common room. "Gryffindors sure like to sleep." I said. Fred snorted. "Yeah, but the Slytherins like it more." I laughed and picked up my new broom off the floor. "True. Lazy buggers." Fred said through his laughter. "Well, I better go put this away before someone steps on it." I said, indicating the broom over my shoulder. "Wouldn't want that to happen." Fred grinned. "Uncle Zeus wouldn't be too happy." I grinned back. "Nope. We'd have to hide you under the sea so that he couldn't get to you."

"We could build the first underwater school for magic." I giggled. "You dad could teach."

"And my step-mum."

"And Percy."

"And Tyson."

"And your step-brother."

"And, I'm outa ideas." Fred snorted. "I don't believe you."

"Well you better, before I shut up for not trusting me."

"How would you do that?"

"Like this." I leaned over, grabbed the front of his coat and kissed him. A heartbeat later he responded. I let go of his coat and wrapped my free arm around his neck, little fireworks going off in my heart, he slipped his own hands around my waist and pulled me closer.

Hermione's P.O.V 

I woke with a start, the sun was setting in the sky behind the window and Harriet's bed was empty. However, her cloak, coat and new Weasely jumper were missing from the end of her bed so I figured she was outside, hell was I wrong. I yawned and swung my legs off my bed. My warm, bare feet rested gently on the cold stones of the floor for a second, before I stood up and stretched. I smoothed the creases out my clothes and tried to flatten my mane of hair, as always, it was no use. I sighed and slipped on some shoes before leaving the dorm. I quickly walk towards the common room, where I left most of my presents. As I turn the final corner of the slightly spiralled staircase, I stopped dead. Harriet and Fred are standing at the bottom of the staircases, kissing. Both of them are covered in snow, wearing their outdoor clothes and Harriet has her new broom over one shoulder. I slowly and quietly walk back up the stairs, not wanting to invade their privacy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Feel free to correct any mistakes you see, ask questions and most importantly REVIWE**

Chapter 12- Flying lessons 

Harriet's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning to Hermione literally trying to drag me out of bed with no success, of corse. "Come on!" Hermione tried again to pull me out of my warm cocoon of blankets. "It's ready!" She was grinning. "Really?" I sat bolt upright. "Yes, I've been up for hours adding more Lacewings." Hermione _did _look tired. "I'll be down in a moment." I said as she left. "Ok." She called down the corridor, I quickly got dressed and ran out the room pulling my shoes on. I ran down to the Great Hall while pulling my hair into a messy plat. "There you are." Hermione grinned from the table, next to her Ron, Fred and George were wolfing down breakfast. "Lovely view." I grinned at Harry as I slid into the seat next to him. "Yeah, delightful." Harry said, making a face at the Weasely's eating habits. As I pilled jammed toast into my mouth, the post arrived. As usual, Malfoy's eagle owl brought him sweets from home, but to everyone's surprise, including my own, a bird landed on my shoulder, it wasn't an owl, it was a shimmering sea green seagull. _"Princess." _It said, holding out it's leg. A small parcel was secured to it's leg with seaweed. "Gross." I shuddered as I untied the seaweed. "Can't afford an owl Potter?" Malfoy came up behind me. "Can afford to get fat Malfoy?" I raised my eyebrows. "Watch it Potter." He growled. "You know, the more you insult me and the more you talk to me, I'm sure my suspicion is true."

"What suspicion would that be Potter? That you're not worthy of my air?"

"Well, actually." I swung my legs over the bench so my back was facing the table. "I have several, the first is that you're a little fuck-tart, two that you have no brain and the third is that you fancy me, now be a good little snake and slither back to the shit hole you came from." Malfoy went paler then usual and scurried back to Crabbe and Goyle. "I didn't know the Slytherin common room was covered in poop." George said when I'd turned back to my breakfast. "It's not." A voice said from behind me. I looked over to see Daphne Grrengrass standing behind me. "Hay Daff." I grinned. "Hay." She smiled. "I sit but I don't think my house would be very happy." Her smile turned sad. "But I came to give you this." She set a large parcel next to me. "Thanks Daff, I owe you one."

"You do."

"Promise to make it up to you." I grinned, holding out my pinky finger. She laughed and curled her pinky around mine. "I'm holding you to that Potter."

"Later Greengrass." I laughed as she ran off. I tucked the small parcel I'd gotten from my dad into my pocket and slipped the other into my bag, then turned back to my friends and breakfast. Then I noticed my friend's faces. "What?" I asked, biting into a piece of toast. "She's a _Slytherin_." Ron hissed. "So?" I shrugged. "You know I don't hold with stereotypes."

"But, a _Slytherin?" _Lee said in a hushed voice. . "Not all of them are bad." I glared at him. "Fine, bet you can't name two good ones." I crossed his arms. "Fine, Daphne Greengrass, Blaze Zabini, Astoria Greengrass, Theo Nott, Andromeda Tonks. Just to mane a few." I scowled and gathered up my bag. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to the library to finish my homework and chat to my _Slytherin _friends. Come 'Mione?"

"Yeah, hang on." Hermione grabbed her toast and slung her bag over her shoulder. "Let's go." We walked out the hall, not looking back once. I grinned at Hermione as we almost ran to the library. I never really understood the Slytherin/Gryffindor rivalry-feud thingy. I mean just because two guys a an argument like, a bazillion years ago, doesn't mean their houses should hate each other.

When we got to the library, we found Astoria nursing a nasty burn on her arm. "What happened to you?" I asked, sliding into a seat at the table. "Malfoy." Theo sighed. "For 'betraying' her house." Theo made little bunny ears in the air. "Well, screw Malfoy, in fact, screw the whole house system!" I exclaimed, earning myself a glare from Madam Pince. "It's _ridiculous!" _The two first years looked at me in surprise. "But, I thought you liked the house system." Astoria said, confused. "I do." I sighed. "Kinda. I like that we get to know people of similar interests and stuff. But the fact that we get _separated _from the rest of the school and that builds rivalry between the houses and stops them from being friends? That I don't like that." Hermione made a noise in agreement. "Do you want some help?" I asked Astoria. "Do you know any spells?" She asked hopefully. "Yeah, thanks to 'Mione." I grinned, pulling the thick book Hermione had given me yesterday. I flicked to the index and quickly found the right spell. "Thanks." Astoria smiled, rubbed her arm. "No problem." I grinned. "Thank 'Mione, she's the who gave me the book."

"Thanks 'Mione." Astoria grinned, Hermione's cheeks went pink and she shrugged. "I know she'd be needing it."

"I swear, she reads my mind sometimes." I grinned. "You're like twin sisters." Theo grinned. "Yeah." I smiled at Hermione. "I guess we are." I checked my watch. "Oh shit,I gotta go, coming 'Mione? Time for my flying lesson."

"I think I'll pass Harriet, you know I don't really like flying." I shrugged. "Ok, see you later." I sprinted down the many, many flights of stairs towards the quidditch pitch. "Sorry I'm late Oliver." I gasped, hands on knees. "It's ok, it's Christmas holls after all." The quidditch captain smiled. "Come on, lets see how well you fly." Flying, as it turned out was dangerous, fun and easy. Just my kind of thing. "You're a natural flyer." Wood grinned at me from the goal posts. "Just like Harry. We could use a reserve player." Wood pondered. "Oi!" I called, bashed a bludger at him, which he narrowly dodged. "Good shot." He grinned. "Why thank you." I grinned. "Shall we get back to testing my skills?"

I got back to the common room around three in the evening, happy, tired and filled with adrenalin. "How'd you do?" Harry asked excitedly. "Wood put me as reserve." I shrugged, grinning. "For what?" Hermione asked. "Seeker, Chaser and beater." I flipped my hair over my shoulder. "No way." George gapped. "Yes way Weasely, better watch your back or I'll take you place, unseated Wood a total of 52 times." Fred's jaw dropped. "No ever we've done _that." _I shrugged. "What can I say? I like hitting things." Everyone laughed. "We noticed." Harry chuckled. "Like Clarisse."

"And Malfoy."

"And Flint."

"And thy Hermes boys."

"And the Aphrodite girls."

"And-"

"Ok, ok. I get the picture." I grinned at the Weasely twins. "Just please, if you list all the people I've hit, then I'll add too more to the list." I said, yawning. "But right now. I'm off to bed."

"Oh, no you're not." Hermione said. "Polyjuice potion."

"Damn it." We quickly made out way down to Myrtle's bathroom. "We still need the hairs." Hermione said. "I have that sorted." I grinned, pulling the package Daphne gave me earlier from my bag. Ripping off the brown paper I showed my friends five glass vials and several sets of robes. "Hermione said she already had her hair so I asked Daphne if she could get me Slytherin hairs and robes." I grinned, I handed round the vials. Hermione split the gloopy potion into six tall glasses. "Ok, now we add the hairs."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- My best friend is a cat

Harriet's P.O.V 

The transformations went ok, if you leave Hermione out. Which I would _never _do. It hurt, transforming into Daphne, but it didn't take long. I stepped out my cubical in Slytherin robes and was greeted with Ron (Goyle) prodding his flat nose. "Jesus Ron, that's not going to make you look any better." I laughed. "No, it really isn't." Fred (Theo) said. Everyone emerged quickly, not wanting to waste our hour. "Go ahead. I'll wait for Otty." I said after five minutes. "Ok, if you don't come down we'll give you a blow-by-blow account." Harry (Crabbe) said. "I nodded and my now Slytherin friends left. "'Mione?" I tapped on her stall door. "Go away." She said shrilly. "'Mione, it's just me." I assured her. "What's wrong?"

"Leave me alone?"

"Look, I know Bulstrode is ugly but you're still you underneath."

"It's not that." Hermione hiccupped. "Come on 'Mione, you can tell me. I promise not to tell anyone." Hermione sighed and the lock clicked. She stepped out and my jaw dropped. Hermione, was part cat. "Um. Hermione." I said slowly. "What happened?"

"I don't know." She hiccupped. "Come on." I smiled gently, taking her hand. "I'll take you to madam Pomphry. She never asks to many questions." Hermione sniffed and whipped tears from her now yellow eyes. "Ok." I grabbed the invisibility cloak from Harry's bag and threw it over Hermione. "There, now no one but me and Madam Pomphry will see you." Hermione hiccupped slightly and I dragged her out the bathroom, down the corridor and into the Hospital wing. "Madam Pomphry?" I called, whipping the cloak off Hermione. The healer appeared around the side of a curtained off bed. "Oh my!" She exclaimed. "What happened?"

"Miss judged transfiguration practice." I shrugged, Madam Pomphry nodded grimly. "You will be able to fix her. Won't you?" I said quickly. "Yes, but it may take awhile." She led Hermione away. I gathered up the cloak and made my way back down to the bathroom.

The rest of the holidays passed quickly with snow ball fights and pranks and Hermione slowly started to get better. But by the time term starts she was still in the hospital wing and people began to say that she was petrified. "Was Granger finally got Potter? Got what a filthy Mudblood deserves?" Malfoy sneered, it took all of Harry and Fred's strength to hold me back from hitting him. "Pity she's not _dead, _eh Potter?" I growled sounding slightly like my animagi form. "Oooo. looky hear. Potter's getting angry."

"When you die by my hands I hope that Hades eats you and poops yu out then throws you into Tartarus." I snarled. "Feisty one isn't she." Malfoy smirked at Fred, who was now being restrained by Neville and George. I let out a torrent of Greek swears just as McGonagall was passing. "Miss Potter! Just _what _do you think you're doing?" She had a slight shrill edge to her voice. "Defending my friend." I said simply, still straining to get to Malfoy, who was laughing next to Crabbe and Goyle. "Miss Potter." McGonagall sighed. "What did Mr Malfoy say this time?"

"He called Hermione a Mudblood professor." Harry said. "And said it was a pity she wasn't dead." I growled. "Mr Malfoy. Come with me." McGonagall grasped Malfoy by his ear and dragged him towards the downwards stairs. "Come on. Let's go give Otty her homework." Ron tugged his arms away from Luna and we follow him to the Hospital wing. Hermione was grateful for the homework, if I didn't know her, I'd say she was a information vampire. As we left the wing we heard Flitch yelling something about water. "Come on." Clinging to the wall we edged round the corner, the words from Halloween still glimmered on the wall next to Flitch's chair. Flitch himself was nowhere to be seen but there was a large puddle of water spreading along the corridor. "Myrtle." I mutter and step out into the corridor. "_Potter!" _Flitch screeched from behind me. "Yes Sir?" I turned, innocent look on my face. "Just _what_ do you think you're doing here?" His face was close to mine, several drops of spit landed on me. "Going to the toilet Sir." I said dryly, wiping spit from my eyes. "Oh." Flitch went to colour of plums. "Well that one's flooded."

"I like water." I shrugged and skipped into the bathroom. "Myrtle?" I called out. "_What? _Come to throw some thing at me?" She said angrily through think tears. "What do you mean Myrtle?" I asked. She took a deep shuddering breath and said. "Well, I was just sitting in the U-bend, thinking about death, minding my own business, and it fell right through the top of my head"

"Where is it?" I asked. "Over there, it got washed out." She hiccupped. The door opened and Luna walked in. "Found anything?" She asked airily. "Yeah." I bent and picked up Ginny's diary. "Yeah, this." I showed it to Luna. "Isn't that Ginny's?" She asked as we left the bathroom, I nodded grimly. "We need to go see Ginny." I said. "Right, Ron. Come on, lets get back to the others." WE found the boys sulking in the other corridor. "Ron, do you know where Ginny would be right now?" I asked. He shrugged. "The common room." George said. "She hangs around with Collin." Fred finished. "Yay, lets go talk to the Potter Fan club." I said sarcastically. "Why?" Ron asked. "We found he diary, someone threw it through the top of Myrtle's head." Luna answered. "I must leave you here, Ravenclaws sleep up this way." Luna smiled dreamily. "See you tomorrow Luny." I grinned. "Bye." She waved and turned down the corridor.

* * *

Ginny sniffed. "I'm so sorry Harriet." Fat tears were rolling down her cheeks. "I didn't mean any of it."

"It's ok." I put and arm around her. "It's not your fault." Ginny cried harder. "Will you take me to the chamber?" I asked, it had been weeks since we found Ginny's diary in Myrtle's bathroom, Hagrid had been arrested, Dumbledore banished, Harry and Ron almost killed by giant spiders, Hermione and Penny petrified. This morning at breakfast Ginny had tried to tell us something but Percy had interrupted. I gave him my dirtiest look as I rushed after Ginny, now we were in my dorm. "Ginny, it'll all be over soon. Just tell me were the chamber is." She shook her head. "I can't remember." She sobbed, suddenly her eyes went glassy, her body ridged and robotically she got up and left the dorm, I hurried behind her as she got a bucket of red paint from the art cupboard and watched as she wrote a message on the wall. _'Their skeletons will lie in the chamber forever.'_ Oh shit, gotta run. I turned to run but was blocked y a shimmering shape. "Ah, Miss Potter." It was a Slytherin boy. "Who are you?" I asked. "Tom Marvolo Riddle." He smiled. "The heir of Slytherin."

"Hang on, can I just write that down?" I asked, he grabbed my arm and dragged me towards Myrtle's bathroom. "No? Okay then." We burst through the door and I saw Ginny sliding down a long pipe that _defiantly _hadn't been there before. "Myrtle!" I yelled. "Get Luna!" I knew Myrtle licked Luna. "Enough from you." Tom spat, drawing my wand from my pocket. "Stupefy." The jet of red light hit me and I blacked out.


End file.
